Someday Let Go
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Ranger has been 'in the wind' and needs Stephanie's help to finish up the job. A short in response to RW and PP challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Just borrowing from JE.

_**Someday Let Go**_

Stephanie was so involved in her cleaning; she never noticed the man dressed in black t-shirt and cargos leaning against the doorframe watching her. He had been in and out of the wind so much the last few months he barely had a chance to just say a simple "Hi" to his Babe.

The vacuum cleaner died and Stephanie's progress stopped. He smirked at the song on the radio. It fit her.

"_**Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. **_

_**There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby.**_

_**Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue. **_

_**And the dreams that you dare to dream**_

_**Really do come true.**_

_**Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far Behind me.**_

_**Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops.**_

_**That's where you'll find me.**_

_**Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow,**_

_**Why then - oh, why can't I?**_

_**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,**_

_**Why, oh, why can't I?"**_

She flipped the switch, nothing happened. She turned around towards the plug and found the reason; Ranger had it in his hand.

"Babe."

"Ranger, when did you get back?"

She took in the man who had absent from her life these long months. His hair was short and he was sporting a finely trimmed beard giving him more exotic, almost sexy savage look. Over these last months, he had been in and out of town so much barely seeing him. She missed him, missed his friendship. Joe and she called it quits over 6 months ago right before Ranger's frequent trips began. The final argument was over none other than her favorite dessert, pineapple upside down cake. It wasn't really an argument. Her mother invited them to dinner; Joe wanted to watch the hockey game.

"Cupcake, why don't you just learn how to bake one?" Joe asked. "Once you get that down, then cooking me dinner will be a cinch each night when we get married. The boys will like that."

Stephanie saw a rainbow of colors in her anger, one of them blue when she dumped the blue raspberry snow cone she was eating down his pants, "I hope the boys turn blue from the cold and fall off!" She watched Morelli hop around trying to get the crushed ice out of his pants, then stomped to her used Jeep and drove off not speaking to him since. He must have got the hint when Stephanie never returned any of his calls as they stopped and ignored him at the police station bringing in skips anytime she was there or at Pino's. Her mother wasn't happy so she's been avoiding her parent's house for dinner. Grandma and her Dad brought her care packages understanding why she was staying away and how busy since she had signed up for evening classes at the Community College. Stephanie had been holding out for Ranger, but with all these comings and goings over the last months, she just gave up on anything between them. She's been working part-time at Rangeman and bringing in skips. Lenny's niece was deaf and Mary Lou enrolled in a sign language course. She cajoled her best friend to sign up with her. It just happened that a young couple moved into her building and the wife was deaf. She practiced her lessons with her and had become quite fluent. Stephanie found she enjoyed it, both enrolled in the advanced course to earn a certificate. It helped also to fill her time and strengthen her acceptance she and Ranger would never be anything more than friends.

"Just got back this morning," pushing himself off the door frame and walking to her. "Babe."

She didn't resist his lips when they claimed hers. She fought within herself. Her brain sending out the message it was just a kiss, nothing more, nothing less. A kiss.

Whispering into her curls, "Missed you, Stephanie."

"I missed you, too, Ranger. It's nice to have my friend back."

He studied her face after that comment. Her blue eyes were warm, but he sensed an apprehension in Stephanie. A holding back. He qualified it to the time apart, but hopefully the 'in the wind' was ending soon and his life would finally be him own.

_**It's brings a promise **_their someday was on the horizon.

"Do you want water or anything?" Stephanie asked stepping out of his hold gathering up the cord and moving the sweeper. "The beard, is it part of your 'in the wind?"

His mocha latte fingers outlined it on his face, "Trying to blend in. I have to go back and catch up at Rangeman. Would you be available for a distraction job this weekend in New York? I'm trying to finish up this job."

She was taken back by it. Doing the distraction job wouldn't distance her from Ranger, but she never said 'No'. She had a job with his company, his vehicles were blown up, men maimed, and Ranger always supported her. "OK."

'Thanks, Babe," kissing her quickly before making his exit out the door. "We'll go over everything tomorrow morning. Ella will take care of the outfits. " He poked his head back in the door, "As part of the cover, you and I are posing as newlyweds."

Stephanie stared after him at the closed apartment door. She hoped her heart would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Someday Let Go**_

_Part 2 Week 12 Challenge_

Stephanie parked in the Rangeman garage and sat there for a moment trying to focus. Yesterday's announcement by Ranger that he and she would pose as newlyweds put her life really off balance. She has worked extremely hard over the last months to distance her feelings where Ranger is concerned and she had laid awake most of the night thinking about what she got herself into this time. She thought about him nonstop since he appeared in her apartment. Wondering to herself as she sat there now, "_**Is it considered stalking if you think about the person all the time?" **_

Saying to the empty vehicle, "_**No, because the definition of stalking is that you need to be following them. Thinking about them is not stalking."**_

Stephanie considered changing her mind, but it came down to not disappointing the man in black by backing-out. She would try and save as much of her heart as best she could and pick up the remaining pieces after New York, probably left with something with little resemblance to the symbol of the soul. It was a bit of a consolation, the mental picture appeared more like a donut with a hole in the center. Walking to the elevator, her feet felt like they were encased in cement boots. She was sinking down walking to her heart's doom to be swallowed up in the dark reality known as Carlos Manoso.

The elevator stopped on 5 and Stephanie stepped off to see Ranger coming out of the break room with his usual water.

"Babe."

"Hi, Ranger." Stephanie responded. He looked so damn sexy with the beard she thought and just making this distraction job that much harder.

Ranger waved for her to go in the conference room where Tank, Bobby, and Lester were waiting. Stephanie grabbed the seat across the table from Lester figuring Ranger would stand or sit at the head of the table opposite Tank, but no such luck. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down sliding a folder towards Stephanie.

"Bombshell," the Merry Men greeted her.

"Hey, guys."

Ranger directed his attention to her, his hand resting on the back of the chair she was occupying, "Babe, for over the last six months I've been undercover helping to expose a leak in the anti-terrorism division of the government. I can't reveal much, but I want you to be aware this isn't the usual distraction job. We've identified the branch where the leak is, now, hopefully, we can capture that person before he sales any more information and jeopardizes more of the lives of our military."

Stephanie nodded, "OK. Is Trenton one of the hot spots for terrorist activity?"

"No, Babe," smirking at her with a raised eyebrow as she humored him. "A Middle-Eastern businessman with terrorist ties has been identified as the buyer of the stolen information. He poses as a humanitarian helping the poor of his country. It is a facade for recruitment of terrorists to specifically eliminate our secret forces in that part of the world."

Nodding again, "Is that what your 'in the wind' times are?"

Knowing he could always trust her, Ranger nodded, "At times, but I've been solely focused on this project these last few months. He is participating in an UN conference on Friday and will be attending a humanitarian function Saturday which I will be attending with my wife. Babe, you have the best instincts and pick-up on things that we miss. I'm hoping you can give us a lead as to who the conspirator may be. The General and officials in the department where we think this leak is are also among the guests so we feel an exchange will take place."

Stephanie was reading over the file Ranger gave her, "You're a Latin American businessman who to get his attention finances food and medicine missions to poor countries. "

"Yes," smirking again how quickly she understood the file, "and a little weapons dealing thrown in to really peak his interest."

"I like your name, Ricardo Cesar Martinez," Stephanie couldn't hold back the giggle. "Ricky Martin for short."

He shot Bobby and Lester a death glare. They must have had a hand in that from the big grins on their faces. "Will you still help, Babe? Tank, Bobby, and Lester will be assisting with the security. Ella has outfits for you upstairs."

"I told you, Ranger, I would do the job," nodding to confirm her decision. This was the most solid information Ranger ever shared with her about his missions. Stephanie was actually touched by it. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Pick you up at 10."

"What type of wife am I? Bimbo? Trophy?"

"Just be yourself, Babe. Any other questions?"

She took a moment and glanced over the file again, then closed it, "No. I guess I should go get my nails done," getting up. "Bye, Guys."

The Cuban man escorted Stephanie to the elevator, "Want to have dinner with me, Babe?"

Standing there next to the bearded Ranger, she was silently telling her heart and hormones to calm down, and it was difficult. Tonight, she and Mary Lou had a class and could get out of dinner and being alone with Ranger, but what about the next few days. Would she get off so easy? "I have plans with Mary Lou tonight, Ranger. I'm sorry."

Stephanie saw disappointment flash across his face before the blank one returned, "It's OK, Babe. I'll be with you in New York," kissing her lips.

She was caught off guard thinking about being with Ranger and returned his kiss. It was just so automatic and she would have to make a conscious effort to avoid falling into it again. The elevator door opened and she stepped on, "See you tomorrow, Ranger."

"Babe."

She gave a finger wave to the security camera in the garage before getting in her Cherokee. Parking in the lot at the nail salon, Stephanie finally gave in to the tears she fought to keep from falling. How would her heart survive a weekend with Ranger when she was fighting to keep the love she knew was still there locked away? There was no someday for them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Someday Let Go**_

_Part 3_

Stephanie zipped up the overnight bag with her make-up and essentials for the week-end. She went over the mental list in her brain hoping she had everything. Rex was at her parent's house dropped off before meeting Mary Lou at her best friend's house last night. Frank Plum was waiting on the sidewalk for her and explained to him she was working for Rangeman this weekend. A smile crossed her face at her mother's expression when she sped away before Ellen Plum could reach her Jeep.

She knew Ella would take care of everything she needed right down to the bra and panty sets from Victoria's Secrets, but knowing she had her own packed to wear gave her the feeling of still having some control. It was silly, but in her own mind it worked. Glancing in the full length mirror on the back of her bathroom door, Stephanie looked every inch of the wife of a successful business man wearing a stylish form-fitting black sheath with white banding around the neck and arms and wide black belt to match her simple black heeled slip-on sandals. Locking the white hoops in her ears, she came out to pick up the short white jacket and grab her over night carrier off her bed when she saw Ranger leaning against the door frame. A symbol of pure sex appeal in tailored dark grey pants, polished dress shoes, and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to go with the finely trimmed beard. Not even one short hair dared be out of place. An expensive watch on his wrist finishing off the perfect Cuban package.

"Babe."

Her heart instantly racing at the sight of him despite silently telling her brain to take control. The message got jumbled along the way to the rest of her body. "Wow, don't you look every inch of the successful businessman."

Stephanie felt his eyes raking over her as he walked around her taking in the outfit.

"Do I pass for the wife of a powerful businessman?" Stephanie asked focusing her eyes on a smudge mark on the bedroom wall in front of her.

A warm thumb and index finger titled her chin slightly so her blue eyes were now completely in line with his dark pools, "You're always just right, Babe."

Their foreheads resting against each other for an eon it seemed like to Stephanie. She braced herself for the kiss she knew coming. The kiss she told herself which was nothing more than a show of affection between two friends. Her lips told her something else from their tingle.

Ranger grabbed her black and white checked train case off her bed she had bought when she and Lula took a few days off and spent in Point Pleasant, "Ready?"

Picking up the jacket she never did, "Ready as I'll ever be," walking out of her bedroom.

"One thing before we leave, Babe," Ranger took a small black box out of his pants. Opening it, there as a sparkling diamond engagement ring with two matching platinum wedding bands. "My wife needs her rings," slipping them on her left hand and the bigger band on his.

Stephanie stared at the rings. Something like this never crossed her mind that she would be wearing rings from Ranger this weekend and those pieces of jewelry hit home this was not going to be easy. Involuntary flexing her fingers because of the strangeness on her hand.

"Don't they fit?" Ranger asked watching Stephanie's movements. It seemed like the rings were burning her flesh. His felt right at home. When he married Julie's mother, he never bothered buying a wedding ring for himself. It wasn't a normal marriage.

Stephanie was shaking her head, "It feels weird. The day I found Dickie screwing Joyce on the tabletop, one of the first things I did was take off my rings and went straight to a pawn shop. I've never worn another ring on this finger and never thought there would be anything there ever again." Shrugging her shoulders to shake off the feeling, "It will be OK; it's only for the weekend. I can deal with it," heading for her apartment door.

That's not the reaction Ranger expected from Stephanie when he slipped the rings on her finger. Maybe, a wise crack about him not doing marriage or relationships as he's said in the past to her, but her remarks totally surprised him. The silver band he glanced at on his left hand was just right like it had been in place all along because it was associated with his Babe. He'd ask after New York about her reaction to the rings. And a few other things that seemed not right with Stephanie.

He knew how to turn Stephanie into putty. Ranger's Porsche was sitting in her apartment parking lot all black and shiny from a fresh polish. She sunk down in the leather seat and let the softness envelope her easing her uneasiness to be so close to the Man of Mystery. At least it would be a quiet drive with Ranger in his zone.

Warm fingers were rubbing her left hand on an equally warm thigh as Ranger drove brushing over the engagement and wedding rings. "Have you had any problems with skips, Babe?" Ranger questioned breaking the quiet of the hum of the sports car engine. "Tank kept me updated that you had some training. What else has been going on with you?"

Now he was Chatty Cathy! Stephanie controlled her hurt and anger. If he wanted to know, why Ranger didn't just pick up the phone at least when he was in Trenton all the times he was here even if it was short stop over. It was like a dagger in her heart, she would come into work at Rangeman and find out he was there and gone 'in the wind' again before she even sat down at her desk or if it was a rare occasion they crossed, he could hardly give two seconds to say 'HI'. So, it was best not to know if Ranger was even around or had been around. Stephanie stopped asking and starting turning a deaf ear anytime he was mentioned. It seemed as plain on the nose on her face, his interest wasn't in her and she needed to accept that.

"The guys showed me some different techniques and holds to immobilize a skip quicker. I've hardly been covered in any foreign matter lately and have had the same Cherokee for over 6 months."

"Proud of you, Babe."

They continued with the chit chat until in New York, Ranger drove his Porsche up to the entrance of the Waldorf Astoria in Manhattan. Stephanie knew she was drooling and hoped she didn't look too crazed when a valet opened her door and helped her out.

Ranger's arm was around his wife's waist as they walked across the gilded and opulent lobby of the famous hotel. Stephanie had only dreamed of anything so elegant.

"May I help you?" a business attired woman asked from behind the reservation desk. Stephanie watched humorously as the woman appeared to be having a heart attack caused by the absolutely gorgeous man in front of her.

"Martinez," Ranger spoke with a heavy Spanish accent.

Typing in the name into the computer, she waited for the reservation information to come up on the screen. "Ricardo?" she asked.

"Yes."

She slides a card across the desk for him to sign and return.

"Here are your room cards, Mr. and Mrs. Martinez. We have you booked in one of our honeymoon suites. Congratulations to you both. Enjoy your stay with us and if there is anything we can do for you, please ask."

Stephanie was trying not to hyperventilate so she could smack the damn wolf grin off Ranger's face. Could this weekend get any harder on her heart? A honeymoon suite!

"Anything for my bride," Ranger whispered in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Someday Let Go

Part 4

"What are you doing?" Stephanie gasped finding herself in Ranger's arms entering their room.

He chuckled at her surprise, "We're newlyweds aren't we?"

The porter was waiting off from the couple with their luggage and immediately assuming her role as a bride, "How can I forget!"

Stephanie awed by the suite at the Waldorf Astoria, their 'bridal suite'. The pale aqua walls with off-white trim, hard wood flooring with thick Persian area rugs under the dinning room table and in front of the Victorian styled sofa. Heavy cream brocaded draperies framing the long windows. Stepping through open French doors, the bedroom was the softest blue like a baby's blanket. Cream plush wall to wall carpeting with a satin bed spread just a touch lighter than the walls. A sheer fabric hanging from the ceiling forming a canopy over the head of the king size bed. A tufted floral chaise tucked in the corner by a window. The bathroom was every female's dream. All sand colored marble with a deep soaking tub and endless jets, enclosed shower with multiple sprays, double sink, a vanity with soft overhead lighting, to die for luxurious towels, and an equally deep pile plush robe to cuddle into after a long quiet bubble bath. She could imagine coming out of the bath in the long robe she would want to live in and sink down on the chaise watching the New York skyline twinkle against the night sky.

"Hey, Babe, like the room?" Ranger had come behind Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her.

She was taken aback by his easy familiarity, "Yes, it's every bride's dream."

Hearing the slight cracking in her voice, he turned her in his arms seeing unshed tears, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. My one and only honeymoon the Dickhead planned, I got a room in a Motel 6 with a view of the ocean on a billboard. I guess that was an indication how my marriage would go. My parents took Valerie and me to Point Pleasant for a week and the house had a chaise. I could lay on it and watch the ocean at night or the day it rained. It is so beautiful, Ranger," looking around the bedroom again.

"You deserve everything, Stephanie, and more," tipping her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Thanks," giving a small smile back, "I'll remember that if the million dollar lottery fairies bestow upon me the winning ticket some day, until then I'll settle for what I have."

Ranger was going about to tell Stephanie how much he loved her and wanted to give her the moon, Sun, and stars, but the beast made itself known quite clearly with a loud growl. She made him smile. "How about some lunch? The beast sounds hungry."

"Sounds good. I'll be ready in a minute," slipping out of Ranger's arms and going into the bathroom. Once she closed the door, she silently yelled at herself to get her emotions under control. This is a job and she has the role of the blushing bride to play just as Ranger is playing the groom. Someday past her by.

Ranger steered them into the spot to be seen in New York 'Peacock Alley', a crisply attired Maître d showed them to a table, but before she was seated saw a woman at a small table attempting to communicate with the waiter.

Im sorry I dont understand, the flustered waiter said.

She was deaf Stephanie could see immediately walking over to the table and made a gesture with her hands. Ranger sat there stunned watching Stephanie follow the womans gestures and communicated back to her.

You brought her the wrong salad. She is allergic to tomatoes and this had sun dried tomato vinaigrette on it, Stephanie told the waiter. She wants a Caesar salad.

The woman spoke in a slow voice, Yes, I am all--er--gic.

He took the salad and apologizing profusely, I am so very sorry. Ill be right back with salad.

He watched Stephanie and the woman older than her make their way to the table where Ranger was seated. He immediately held chairs for both women and took his again.

Stephanie's fingers moving spelling out her name.

"St-ef-on-ie," she said in her labored speech. Her fingers began moving in the same patterns as Stephanie's.

Annunciating, Stephanie said back, "A-mel-ia."

Ranger sat there fascinated Stephanie knew sign language. "Amelia, this is Ricardo," Stephanie spelled out on her palm. Turning to him, "Ricardo, this is Amelia. She is deaf, but can read your lips," fingers touching her lips introducing them.

Extending his hand, "It is very nice to meet you, Amelia."

"Your hus-band?"

Before Stephanie could respond. Ranger answered, "Yes, Stephanie is my wife. We were just married."

Amelia got a big smile, "How wun-der-ful!" Excited for the newlyweds.

Ranger nodded, "My bride is beautiful."

Stephanie just sat there listening to his compliments losing her appetite quite rapidly. "Are you visiting New York with someone, Amelia?" She asked their new companion using hand signals to convey her question.

"My hus-band, Wal-ter. He had a mee-ting," speaking slowly as she cut her Caesar salad the waiter brought and apologized again for his misunderstanding.

Patting his arm, "It is OK."

Ranger's salad and Stephanie's wrap came continuing to chat about New York.

"There you are," a man in a military uniform came to their table. Stephanie picked up on the eye contact between Ranger and the man who she thought was a General. They knew each other she was sure, but got the feeling that no one else was to know.

"Wal-ter," returning his kiss, "this is Ste-fon-ie and Re-car-do. Ste-fon-ie helped me. She knows sign-ing," explaining to her husband. "My hus-band, Wal-ter," introducing them.

"I'm pleased to meet you," the newcomer greeted. "Thank you for helping my wife, Stephanie. My meeting ran over."

Stephanie unsure, "It was no problem. I think you are a General. I'm not savvy with the military, Sir."

"I am a General in the Army. Walter Fry, but please call me Walter," shaking her hand then Ranger's.

Motioning to the empty chair, "Please join us," Ranger told the newcomer.

Thank you, but if my wife is ready, I promised her a trip to the top of the Empire State Building and the Gucci store.

Yes, Amelia nodded her head vigorously.

The General held out his wifes chair and signaled the waiter. He signed the bill and said something to him.

Thank you again, Stephanie, shaking her hand. Ricardo, youre wife is a gem.

I know.

Amelia was making hand signals, I hope I see you again, Ste-fo-nie. Bye,

Re-car-do.

As the couple disappeared out of the restaurant, Ranger clasped her hand in his, So, Babe, when did you learn sign language?

Stephanie let out an internal sigh knowing she would have to open up to Ranger. Only Mary Lou, her father, and Grandma knew about the sign language classes. It gave her of strength that this was something Ranger didnt know about her, but also stabbed at her heart. If he had even given her maybe the time of the day, she would have shared that with him months ago.

Lennys brother and sister-in-laws little girl is deaf. Mary Lou enrolled to learn sign language so she could teach Lenny and the boys and I decided to go with her over the last few months. After we complete this next course in two weeks, well earn a certificate.

Babe, his voice ringing with pride, Im so proud of you! Do you want dessert? Ranger asking since they were through with their food.

No, this belt doesnt allow much.

Kissing her hand, So, what would my beautiful bride like to do in New York now before we need to get ready for a cocktail party tonight?

Her stomach dropped. Spending the afternoon with Ranger being newlywed tourists. How hard could that be on her heart?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Someday Let Go**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Stephanie changed into long tight shorts, aqua striped tank, and white tennis shoes for the sight seeing in New York with Ranger. Coming out of the bathroom, she was surprised seeing him jean shorts and baggy soft oatmeal colored tank shirt along with spotless sneakers.

"Ready, Babe," picking up his expensive sunglasses from beside the bed and entwining their fingers leading Stephanie out the door.

Looking at the casual Ranger, he looked gorgeous and relaxed. A dangerous combination for her. "If you have to work, Ranger, you don't need to entertain me. I can get around New York."

She saw a flash of sadness, maybe rejection cross his features, then it was gone, "Is the honeymoon over for my bride already? She's trying to get away from me." He tried to sound humorous.

"I know this is an important job and if you need to prepare or go over files I understand."

Ranger stepped in front of her putting his warm hands on Stephanie's hips, "Everyone needs some downtime and there is no one I'd rather spend mine with." He saw uncertainty in the clear blue eyes. "Is everything OK, Babe?"

She wanted to scream "NO!" and just run away from this man in front of her and this pretend situation, but she didn't. "Yes, Ranger," smiling like nothing was wrong. "Just nervous about this job. This is really important and lives have been compromised. I want you to learn who the traitor is so our soldiers aren't in jeopardy."

"It will be fine. Just follow your instincts, Stephanie. You may pick up on something we've missed and we can stop this."

His arm was around her descending in the elevator tightly and crossing the opulent lobby looking very much like a couple. The doorman had a cab waiting at the sidewalk.

"Where do you want to go, Babe?"

Stephanie didn't need to think, "South Street Seaport." She loved to roam around the pier.

Arriving at the destination a short time later, Ranger paid the cab driver and watched the hustle and bustle around it. He pulled Stephanie towards the dock, "Let's take a sightseeing cruise, Babe." There was a cruise sailing in a few minutes and Stephanie found herself boarding a yacht. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Ranger with his sexy beard, sunglasses, and his casual dress. She saw women checking him out. Usually she thought it was funny the effect he had on women, but today she actually felt jealous like she did with Carmen, Scrog's wife, when she said she was Ranger's wife. Maybe it was the result of pretending to be a couple knowing after it was over, Stephanie went back to her life and Ranger would have his. And any one of the many females raking their vision over him would hop at the chance to experience what she had in the past.

Stephanie was leaning on the railing watching the water, "Can I ask you something?"

"Always." Ranger positioned himself leaning over her with his arms on the outside of hers on the rail.

"How do you know the General isn't involved? Or maybe he is?"

She never surprised him how her senses picked up on things. Stephanie didn't ask if they knew each other, that fact she knew.

"He's one of the most dedicated men I've ever know to his country and to his family, particularly his wife. I understand why after meeting Amelia because of her hearing loss. I met him after I entered the Rangers. He was hand picked by the President to conduct this investigation and catch the traitor. I completely trust him with my life like I trust you." He kissed her by her ear taking in the scent of Stephanie's wild curls.

"My turn."

Stephanie just nodded.

"How do you say 'boat' in sign language?"

Stephanie cupped her hands so her fingers met and made an up and down motion, then made each individual letter to spell out the word.

He gave her a 200 watt smile, "Proud of you, Babe."

As they wandered around South Street Seaport and later up at Times Square, Ranger would ask Stephanie the sign for different things. Their last stop before heading back to the Waldorf Astoria was the huge 'Build-A-Bear' store where she made her own special teddy bear named 'B. A.' for Bad Ass dressed in black jacket and pants with boots. Ranger stood their glaring with hands on hips but couldn't help laughing at Stephanie dancing with her new friend at the check-out when he handed over his credit card. While she was occupied completing the bear's birth certificate on the computer, he slipped next door and made a purchase of his own, diamond earrings for Stephanie to wear tonight to the cocktail party tonight and reception tomorrow night.

"Do we have time before the cocktail party?" They were on the sidewalk outside Build-A-Bear to hail a cab.

Ranger wasn't sure what Stephanie was asking, "Sure, Babe. We can arrive when ever we want. Why?"

"Can we walk back to the hotel I know it's not too far and it's a nice day?" The sooner they returned to the Waldorf, the sooner they would be alone together. But, being honest, she was enjoying the relaxed Ranger and hated for the intense always-on-alert man to return, but there was a job to do. If Stephanie wasn't careful, she would lose what was left of her heart to 'tourist Ranger'. The grip which was dug in had loosened she felt and if she wasn't guarded knew she could slip into an abyss of which she would never climb out to be the same.

Walking back leisurely, Ranger held Stephanie's hand and his fingers brushed against the wedding rings of which she was very aware and BA she carried in her other arm.

Pulling her into a small café, "Let's get something light to eat. There will be food at the cocktail party later." There was an open booth in the back facing the door and he directed them to it.

A waitress brought menus and took their drink orders. Looking across at Stephanie, her bear was sitting on the bench next to her.

"Does Junior want anything?"

Stephanie looked at her companion beside her, "He does look like you."

That got an eyebrow.

While Stephanie was finishing with her make-up, Ranger was on his cell phone going over details with Tank.

"I have to go. Just set things up and I'll talk with you later," Ranger said and closed his phone sharply. His breath caught seeing Stephanie come through the bedroom doors. "Babe."

One shoulder bare showing her smooth pale skin in the short beige cocktail dress. When he walked around her, he admired the long legs. She was beautiful as always.

"Just one thing," Ranger handed Stephanie the jeweler's box.

Open it, two dazzling diamond drop earrings were sparkling. The diamonds had to be at least one carat each. "Your wife is a lucky woman," Stephanie whispered with a freshly painted fingertip ran over the earrings. "Ranger, I can't," closing the box, "if I lose one of these."

"My Babe outshines everything and, yes, you can. They're insured and it's only money."

"Maybe it's only money to you, but one of these would probably pay most of my bills for a good while. Rex would be set for life in hamster crunchies."

Ranger had to chuckle, "I hope they're loaded with lots of protein."

He watched Stephanie put the earrings in her ears and fluff the mass of soft curls around her face and blue eyes. Stephanie made the diamonds sparkle more in Ranger's opinion. "Ready to go, Babe."

Stephanie grabbed the small clutch Ella included with the nude strappy sandals, "Where is this cocktail party at?"

"The Metropolitan Museum. There is a traveling Middle Eastern Exhibit opening that Khalil Taloquan is funding," slipping an envelope with the invitation into his inside black suit jacket.

Ranger looked distinguishingly handsome in his made-for-him Armani suit causing her heart rate to elevate. Flashing Stephanie a white smile her defenses

felt a crack. "Ready to go, Babe?"

Picking up a soft cashmere wrap, she nodded.

Arriving at the world famous museum a short time later, Ranger held her tightly as they made their way to the entrance and he showed the invitation to a Middle Eastern hulk of a man with a beard and security guard. The sunlight caused the large diamond stud in his lobe to twinkle from the many facets it must have had. Stephanie figured it weighed more than one of hers and out of nervousness touched it making sure it was still in place.

A museum worker was standing by an elevator in her elegant cocktail dress and indicated for the newlyweds to get inside. It closed and immediately they were ascending, the doors opening to a roof top garden. Ranger gave Stephanie an eyebrow, he was silently impressed. Looking down, their hands were still entwined since leaving the Waldorf and Stephanie never realized it, it felt so natural and as if an extension of herself.

Ranger led them to a group of men, three were clearly Middle Eastern. She knew instantly which one was Khalil Taloquan. His short dark hair was slicked back, a perfectly groomed mustache, a tailored-made black on black pin striped suit, snow white shirt, blood red tie, and shiny leather black shoes.

"Ricardo," holding out a hand, "I'm so glad you could join us tonight."

"Khalil. I would like to introduce my wife, Stephanie."

He grasped her hand and brought it to his thin lips, "It is a pleasure to meet Ricardo's wife. He speaks so highly of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Taloquan, it is an honor to meet someone who shares in my husband's humanitarian concerns."

"Please call me Khalil," his dark eyes never leaving her beautiful face.

Stephanie's immediate thoughts of this man for all the sleek and tailored clothes, the expensive large gold watch and chunky ring on his finger screamed 'Look at me' to her, his dark eyes appeared warm but she felt evil lurked behind them.

"Stephanie, please."

"It must be very difficult for you being newly married and your husband is traveling so extensively."

She slipped her hand from his and possessively wrapped her arm around Ranger's smiling and concentrating her blue eyes on her husband, "I am extremely proud of Ricardo. And, I will help him in anyway he asks. If I am to be at home keeping the home fires warm until he returns, then I am only happy to do that for the husband I love."

He directed his attention to Ranger, "I can understand, Ricardo, why you are always so anxious to get home when we meet and to begin the family you so desire."

His dark eyes turned to his wife, "I hope we will be blessed one day," a hand was caressing her flat stomach.

If Stephanie didn't know Ranger's true feelings on children, she would have thought he was sincere. His eyes were so soft when spoke of 'them' having children.

"Let me introduce my brother, Sadeed. This is Elias Mitchum, the curator of the Metropolitan Museum, and Ayub Hasaam, associate curator who assisted in bringing the art of my land here."

They all shook hands and Stephanie noticed Khalil was staring at the large diamond engagement ring and wedding band on her left hand, "I wear these with extreme honor and love for my husband."

"He has excellent taste. Please, partake for some Middle Eastern delicacies and our humble offerings," indicating a large white tent set up on the roof top.

"Ricardo, I hope you will grant me the pleasure of a dance with your beautiful, enchanting wife."

His jaw was set, but he appeared relaxed, "Khalil, I have no objection, but Stephanie knows her own mind."

The Middle Eastern bowed, "I understand. My apology, Stephanie, I can forget American woman are independent as opposed to my upbringing in my country."

"I'm not offended, Khalil. Ricardo can be very macho," giving her husband a sly smile, "and I look forward to our dance later."

"Thank you. Enjoy."

Ranger directed Stephanie towards the food and drinks, "Perfect, Babe," Ranger whispered in her ear, "he's putty in your hand. Anything?"

"No. My spidey sense is all quite right now. But, I saw evil in his eyes."

Ranger nodded handing Stephanie a glass of champagne from the fountain, "To us, Babe," clinking their glasses together.

"To, us, Ricardo," Stephanie returned his smile, but she was thinking "To us not, ever."

After they spent time eating and Stephanie sipping on her champagne, they mingled with other guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as honored guests of Mr. Khalil Taloquan, I would like to direct you to the Sculpture Hall to enjoy the magnificent Middle Eastern art collection his support has brought to us, and please dance the night away," Mr. Mitchum announced.

Ranger waited outside the bathroom doors on the ground floor for his bride before they entered the Sculpture Hall.

"Oh my God! Did you see that Spanish man, Kristen?"

"He was beyond gorgeous."

"How would you like to go home to that each day?"

"In bed. I would never let him out of it."

"Roxanne, did you see the rocks on his wife's hand? And those earrings? He has extremely good taste. I bet those cost more than Harris and my condominium in Manhattan."

Stephanie glanced at the diamond rings on her left hand and touched her earrings while she was in the stall listening to the women. Her heart sunk knowing it was all pretend, but she also realized they were believable as a married couple. Stepping out, the women hurriedly finished and went to run out the door. But, Stephanie was going to have a little fun, "Ladies, he's that, and, oh, such more. I can barely walk some days," giving them a seductive satisfied smile. It was true, every word she said remembering their one night together in a bittersweet memory.

"Excuse me, my husband is waiting," she walked through the women frozen in their spots.

The door cracked open, "Babe, everything OK?"

"Coming, Sweetheart. It was a little crowded," Stephanie went out the door.

Ranger watched his Babe come out giggling, "Babe?"

She plastered herself into his side, "Just telling your fan club about you," whispering in Ranger's ear.

Out came the three flushed women finding the tall brunette wrapped around her husband and he appeared ready to rip her clothes off right there.

All thinking, "She's damn lucky!"

Ranger dropped a kiss on her lips, "You never disappoint, Babe."

They walked around the massive columned hall with the sculptures placed all around. There were roped off displays of the paintings, some mosaics, drawings, and sculptures in the traveling Middle Eastern collection. A small orchestra was in a corner playing. The theme of the 'Phantom of the Opera' filled the hall, Stephanie found herself swaying in Ranger's arms. Her head nestled in its spot on his suited shoulder and her arm encircling his neck. She couldn't help her sigh when Bvlgari filled her lungs. It was so easy to stay dancing like this in Ranger's arms and forget this wasn't their someday.

She did have one dance with Khalil Taloquan; his grip was strong as they danced. Stephanie always had a pleasant smile and stroked his ego complimenting him on his dance skills which weren't even close to Ranger's.

"Ricardo," returning Stephanie to him after their one dance, "your wife is a jewel and I hope someday I am as lucky as you. I hope I have another chance tomorrow night for a dance, Stephanie," bowing before he walked away.

Stephanie recognized the next song as Ranger took her in his arms, it was from Stephen Sondheim's 'Passion'.

As they danced, Ranger repeated some of the words to her, "Loving you is not a choice. It's who I am."

Coming out of the museum, a white carriage with a pale grey horse was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Your carriage awaits, Babe."

Stephanie rode all the way back to the Waldorf Astoria, her wrap around her shoulders cocooned in Ranger's arms as New York went by. She fought the tears with all the control she had. Her heart was shattering and it felt like piece by piece was falling inside her.

Ranger unlocked the room door just as his cell phone rang.

"I'll be down," ushering Stephanie inside and doing his usual sweep for any danger.

"Babe," Ranger looked into her blue eyes not wanting to leave Stephanie at that moment, she was so beautiful standing in front of him in her dress. Her eyes seemed to show a vulnerability to him and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell Stephanie he wanted someday to be now, but he needed to finish this job before he could say the words he has wanted to say for so long. "I have to go over a few things with the guys. Lester did a sweep of our room and it's clean.

I'll be back shortly," kissing her lips softly.

"Do what you need to do, Ranger. I'll be here," smiling and returning a soft kiss.

He picked up the room key slipping it in his pocket and closed the door.

Stephanie walked into the beautiful bedroom, her tears finally falling silently down her cheeks walking into the bathroom. She hung up the cocktail dress back in its bag. She pulled up her boy shorts and Snoopy T-shirt, leaving the long shimmering satin nightgown hanging that Ella sent. Stephanie needed to be Stephanie in her own clothes. The diamond rings she laid on the bureau. Picking up BA hugging him tight, she stretched out on the chaise lounge watching the lights out the window crying herself to sleep. Tonight was a dream someday for her, her tears were for the one which would never come.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'_**Loving You' from Stephen Sondheim's 'Passion'**_

_**Loving you is not a choice,**_

_**It's who I am.**_

_**Loving you is not a choice**_

_**And not much reason to rejoice,**_

_**But it gives me purpose**_

_**Gives me voice to say to the world:**_

_**This is why I live**_

_**You are why I live.**_

_**Loving you is why I do**_

_**The things I do**_

_**Loving you is not in my control.**_

_**But loving you, I have a goal**_

_**For what's left of my life...**_

_**I would live,**_

_**And I would die for you.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Someday Let Go**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Stephanie felt comfortable sleeping at the Waldorf. She felt something fuzzy against her arm. Her buddy bear, B. A., but became aware of a weight over her hip. She remembered lying on the chaise lounge crying but where she was now was flatter and wider. She was in bed with Ranger. Her heart clenched but she opened her blue eyes slowly, he was lying there with his head on the pillow. His short dark hair mussed from sleep. His dark eyes watching her as she slept.

"Babe."

"Hi."

His fingers began tracing her cheek bone, "You were sleeping in the chaise when I got back last night. I knew you'd be more comfortable here and not cramped from it."

"I couldn't resist stretching out when it called to me and watched the lights of New York." Not wanting to stay on this subject, she asked, "Did you go over things with the guys?"

"Yes, Tank, Bobby, and Lester are going to be part of the invisible government presence working in conjunction the hotel security, the State, and the City."

Stephanie thought about it, "So actually no one will be actually sure who they are with and they can float around unobstructed."

"Something like that. We are positive the leak is within the

Anti-terrorism department. We set up some slightly skewed information and when Taloquan acted upon it so that's how we verified he was the recipient. We're pretty sure it's an assistant to General Fry, but we haven't been able to catch him passing the information."

"So you need to catch the bad guy passing it and the other bad guy receiving it."

"Yes and no. We need to catch the government traitor, but would also like to take out as many of Khalil's followers as we can to eliminate the enemy and not jeopardize any more soldiers and operatives in the Middle East."

"You've put a lot of work and yourself into this, Ranger." She could see the intensity in his eyes and the tightness in his jaw as he spoke.

Shaking his head, "This has been the most difficult assignment for the government I've ever done. The traveling was been tiring, but I've been fried mentally playing the part of Ricardo Martinez for so long. Coming back to Trenton and seeing you, let me do a quick recharge. But, I never completely let myself be Ranger or Carlos Manoso freely so I didn't lose the character and slip up." He sighed and Stephanie heard it, "Hopefully, it's almost over. I'm actually looking forward to chasing skips and being me again."

"I'm so sorry," Stephanie couldn't help it, her fingers were brushing his short hair comforting him and his features relaxed instantly.

"Being in New York with you, Babe, gives me a break to be just a man for short periods."

"You, Carlos Manoso," she chuckled, "will never be just a man. You're a soldier whose honor for this country is unmatched to anyone I've ever known. In a blink of an eye, you can render a skip to become an inanimate object just like Batman. You're a corporate magnate security expert. A leader of your men. You define brave. The biggest shoulders to carry the weight of the world. So, no, you will never be just a man, Ranger," Stephanie spoke what was in her heart except silently to herself, "and always be the man I love." She couldn't deny her love for him to herself. But what crushed her beating heart, too, was there was no someday to tell him about, only a dream. That would be hers and hers alone.

A dark finger brushed the tears on Stephanie's face as she talked to him. "That was the nicest description of me, Babe, I've ever heard."

"Every word was true."

He leaned in to meet her lips, "Thank you. _**All my life I have always had the urge to do things better that anyone else**_."

"You do," Stephanie agreed.

The kiss didn't have a chance to deepen when Stephanie's stomach made itself known. He smiled at her, 'Let's feed that beast, Babe."

After quick showers, they decided on breakfast at a café near the hotel.

"Babe, I have to go over more with the guys."

Stephanie gave an internal sigh of relief. It would give her time to mull over the tidbits Ranger opened up to her and give her some needed space for herself, "I can entertain myself, Ranger. I am a big girl."

"I am well aware of that, but if you would like, I have appointments scheduled for you at the spa for a facial, manicure, and pedicure."

She almost jumped out of her chair, spa services at the Waldorf. A girl's dream!

"And."

"And? What more could I want?"

"And, I also have an appointment at Kenneth's for your hair."

Her mouth dropped resting on the table top, "That's one of the best in New York. Ranger, that's so expensive."

He was playing with her left hand, touching the diamond rings, and then he brought her fingers to his lips, "Anything for my bride. No price, Babe."

He walked her to Kenneth's because Stephanie had an idea for her hair for the evening to go with the beautiful dress Ella sent and wanted to speak with her assigned hair dresser before the spa.

"Don't do anything too much to these curls I love," Ranger tugged on them before kissing her good-bye. He was meeting Tank, Bobby, and Lester off-sight along with General Fry knowing it would be safer to discuss the evening and less of a chance of anyone spotting them together, and be back in time to have lunch with Stephanie.

Lawrence Michael was her stylist. Stephanie wasn't sure if that was his full name or he had two first names. He took a few moments between appointments to meet her. She described her dress and how she thought her hair should be to compliment it. He touched, fluffed, and agreed with her. So, first she was off to her spa treatments.

Relaxing during the facial, Stephanie had her own time to reflect on the conversation earlier. She understood the role Ranger had taken on and it explained his coldness at times, but it hurt her. That's really when she began to let their someday slip away because she believed Ranger forgot about it. Her heart had flickers of hope that had long been buried, but she wanted to be cautious, and what if this assignment went on for awhile, could she go back to the blanker than blank Ranger after her attentive, affectionate pretend husband Ranger. She didn't think her heart would make it.

"Ste-fon-ie!"

Her thoughts were grateful for an intermission. Opening an eye and turning her head to face her new friend, "Amelia!

"Manicure, too?" The deaf woman was shaking her fingers.

"Yes," nodding, "Ricardo's treat," speaking slowly and directly at her.

They were sitting back in 'Peacock Alley' admiring their ultra perfect French manicures enjoying lattes when Ranger found Stephanie.

"Babe."

"Hi, you like?"

He laughed at the twenty painted nails wiggling in the air.

"Perfect. Hello, Amelia," he spoke and spelled out her name as Stephanie had shown him.

His 'wife' responded back, "Perfect."

After lunch, Ranger and Stephanie walked in Central Park before she showered then going down to Kenneth's for her hair appointment. She didn't want to do anything to ruin her hair so she was showering first, then hair.

Opening the suite door, Stephanie called in, "Ricardo!"

"Babe," he looked up from the newspaper he was reading in the loveseat.

Running past with a hood up and pulled low, "Don't look!"

The bedroom French doors closed.

Laughing on the other side, "Babe, I still need to shower."

"When you're ready, let me know. You can't peek until I'm ready."

Willing to go along with her, "OK." He hoped she wasn't talked into changing her curls.

Taking a final check, his bowtie was straight. He glanced around the empty bedroom and picked up a jeweler's box from a purchase earlier today. Opening the doors and stepping into the living room, Ranger caught his breath.

"Babe."

Stephanie was standing in front of a window looking at the active street below. She sparkled in a silver sequined one shouldered gown that pooled behind her on the carpet. The dress clung to the curves he loved. Three silver straps were diagonal across her very bare back. Her hair was straight and swept into a simple gathered bun. She was glamour personified. The diamond earrings in her ears radiated with the late afternoon light. Her eyes were smoky accenting her blue eyes and very kissable rosy pink glossy lips added to the Hollywood movie star flair.

"You're absolutely beautiful."

Her eyes were taking in the bearded Ranger in his made-for-him black tuxedo. "Very handsome, Carlos. Women's heads will be turning."

He was standing quite close and whispered in her ear, "The only one I want to turn is yours." Opening the black box in his hand, Ranger clasped a diamond bracelet around her wrist.

"Ranger!"

"Sssh!" He gave her a light kiss to still her complaint. "My bride is more beautiful than any diamond could ever be. And put this in your purse just in case you see or hear something and I'm not near you. It will automatically go off and alert the guys, they will let me know," showing a very tiny flesh colored earpiece for his ear. "Anything, Babe, which looks out of the ordinary tell me so it can be checked. Information is getting passed somehow."

"OK, I don't want you to worry about me."

"Ready?"

Picking up the silver evening bag, Stephanie slipped the small pen into it with the lipstick and a few other needed items. She had one place to go before the reception downstairs, "Can we make one stop first, Ranger?"

His damn sexy eyebrow was up.

"Lawrence Michael, my hair dresser, wanted to see my dress."

Knowing he could barely take his eyes off Stephanie, Ranger could only imagine the male eyes that would be on her and he knew Khalil Taloquan's would be one of them.

Once the elevator door opened, the couple made their way to the still busy salon.

"Oh my God, Girl!" A tall thin man with white glasses hanging from a neck chain and little white spikes on the top of his head looked faint and patted his chest as he spoke. He was wearing shiny dark purple pants, white shirt, and black studded vest with platform shoes. "You work that dress!" Snapping his fingers, Lawrence Michael was walking around the couple in evening dress. "And, my, my, Stephanie, what gorgeous arm candy you got on!"

She couldn't help the giggle when she felt the macho Cuban man stiffen next to her. The hair dresser wasn't referring to her diamond jewelry.

"Thank you, Lawrence Michael. This is Ricardo."

Reluctantly, he shook the excited man's hand. "My Babe is beyond beautiful."

"I've seen lots of yummy couples come through this place," waving his hand in the direction of the Waldorf lobby, "but, I think you two make the yummiest. Now, Kiddies, go make Lawrence Michael proud and I want details tomorrow, Stephanie," shooing them off with his twisting hand.

"Of course," Stephanie leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Ranger pulled the invitation out of his inside pocket and showed it to the doorman at the entrance to the large ballroom. Stepping through the doorway, Stephanie's spidey senses were going off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her dress: www edressme com #TBE2830


	7. Chapter 7

Someday Let Go

Chapter 7

Stepping through the ornate gold gilded double doors, the reception hall appeared to be a red carpet event right out of Hollywood with the elegant evening gowns the women were dressed in and the men accompanying them in perfect tuxedos.

Ranger noticed for what seemed to be a room full of eyes on them. No, the eyes were his beautiful Babe on his arm. Stephanie outshined any female in the room. Despite the relaxed appearance they made as a couple, he could feel the tension filled grip of her manicure fingers on his arm. Leaning so he could kiss her cheek, "You're beautiful, Babe," Ranger whispered. "Spidey sense?"

"It's on overload," she said brushing her hand lightly against his jaw and touching the edge of his sexy goatee.

"Just be alert and let us handle anything. OK?" He watched Khalil Taloquan approaching them, his dark eyes taking in Stephanie from head to toe.

"Ricardo," extending a hand, "I'm glad you came. Stephanie, you have lit up this room with your beauty. It was quite dim I have now realized before you graced us with your radiance," kissing her hand which he held with a light firmness in his.

"Thank you, Khalil," Stephanie bowed her head and dipped her silver sequined body in a small curtsy as one would of royalty, "your words are too kind, but," flashing him a smile, "I like them."

"A woman who knows how to accept a compliment, honestly. Ricardo, I told you last night and I will say it again, you are a very lucky man."

With a much defined motion, Ranger removed Stephanie's hand from the enemy, "I know, Khalil, and I bless the heavens everyday for My Angel, My Wife."

"Ste-fo-nee, you are bea-u-ti-ful," Amelia Fry was coming to the group making her hand signs.

"Thank you, Amelia," Stephanie replied back using her hands. "That coral color is lovely with your skin. General Fry," she greeted her friend's husband in full military dress.

Puzzled, Khalil questioned, "Do you and your wife know Ricardo and Stephanie Martinez, General Fry?"

"Mr. Martinez's wife helped Amelia with a lunch order since she signs," the General explained.

"My best friend, Khalil, has a niece who is hearing impaired," Stephanie explained with her words and hands, "and I learned signing with her. The waiter brought Amelia a salad with tomatoes. She is allergic to them." She hoped that it was just enough information so Khalil Taloquan would accept their story and not think anything was out of the ordinary.

"Stephanie, Ricardo has spoken of your kindness and I have seen it first hand. You are indeed an angel."

Ranger wanted to end the little get together so nothing slipped or they appeared too familiar with General Fry, "We will let you greet more of your guests, Khalil. My beautiful wife needs a glass of champagne."

"Enjoy. I hope I may have the extreme honor of another dance like I did last night, Stephanie?" Mr. Taloquan directed to Stephanie, his attention completely focused on her.

"I will look forward to it, Khalil. I felt as if I was floating last night," Stephanie lied because his dancing skills didn't compare at all to Ranger's.

"It is I who looks forward to our dance, Stephanie," taking her other hand and bringing it to his lips before he joined a group of people.

"General Fry, Amelia," Ranger nodded directing Stephanie and he to the champagne fountain near a bar in one corner of the large room.

At the bubbling fountain, Stephanie spotted Lester bringing in trays of champagne flutes and appetizers placing them on banquet tables.

Her husband chuckled handing his bride a crystal flute, "Lester lost the coin toss. Bobby gets to schmooze."

She saw Tank in a tuxedo across the room near a doorway that led into a lounge talking with a group of people, one in a Navy uniform and a Middle Eastern couple.

Ranger placed a few shrimp on a plate while Stephanie took a bite of a hors d'oeuvre of crab meat on hard bread. Automatically, a Cuban finger came up to brush a crumb from her lips and she fed him the other bite of her finger food. Ranger's eyes were locked on Stephanie's face, but he did catch Khalil Taloquan watching his beautiful Babe.

Making small talk about the gala and the people while eating the shrimp and appetizers, he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "See the tall man with glasses and graying hair with the General?" he whispered brushing her ear with his lips. "That is who we believe to be the leak. Gerald is Walter's assistant."

Smiling at her 'husband', "He's nervous. His hand keeps going in and out of his jacket pocket," she whispered back rubbing her cheek next to Ranger's.

"That's My Girl," kissing Stephanie's lips and laying the empty plate on a tray as Lester walked by.

"Good Evening," a male voice with an English accent came over speakers, "I am Sir Reginald Thornton, the director of 'The World Humanity Organization', and in conjunction with our partner, The United Nations Office for the Coordination of Humanitarian Affairs, I want to welcome each of you here this evening recognizing the heroic efforts of Khalil Taloquan for bringing food, medicine, and a better life to all the people of our World who need assistance. Our Earth is so much better because of his humanitarian efforts as each of us is for knowing him. Thank you, Khalil," he raised a glass of champagne to him.

Glasses were raised around the room and applause as the terrorist bowed humbly.

Sir Thornton ended his speech with, "Enjoy your evening!"

It seemed so natural sitting at a small table in a corner sharing the appetizers with each other Stephanie thought to herself even with her Spidey sense going off anytime the General's aide was in their vicinity.

"Ricardo," Khalil came over to their spot, "would I be out of line if I asked Stephanie to be my partner for the first dance? The orchestra sounds wonderful and since I am the honoree tonight, I should begin the dancing so the guests will take their turn around the dance floor."

Giving a tilt of his head in Stephanie's direction, "I have no objection. I am looking forward to dancing with my wife tonight. It is Stephanie's choice. Babe?"

"I'm sure there is a woman here tonight who will make you a much better dance partner," she said a little nervous to be dancing in front of the entire hall and everyone watching. She didn't want to dance with the man with the evil aura he gave off.

"No, Stephanie," the Middle Eastern man spoke very determinedly, "I know beauty and grace when I see it."

She nodded and he took her hand in his as Stephanie stood. Ranger was right behind her as they walked through the people standing at the edge of the dance floor watching as if on guard which he was. He didn't trust Khalil Taloquan at anytime and not with his Babe.

Watching Stephanie in the arms of another man, particularly in this instance, the arms of the enemy, Ranger forced his body to relax. He wanted nothing more to grab Stephanie away from him and sweep her around the elegant room for Khalil to see then carrying her back to their suite. She was beyond sophistication and grace out there. Nodding and smiling at her dance partner, she was a classic beauty right out of mold of Audrey Hepburn. And, Carlos Manoso was in love with Ricardo Martinez's wife.

"You ready to go for his throat?" Tank's voice chuckled in his ear.

He just let out a low growl that his friend would hear.

The song was ending and the room applauded as Stephanie and Khalil came off the dance floor in Ranger's direction.

"Thank you, Stephanie," he kissed her hand before placing it in her husband's. He bowed then disappeared in the crowd of couples coming to the floor.

It was Ranger's turn taking Stephanie in his arms; they danced a waltz that any ballroom judge would have been announced as flawless and commanding the floor as they glided around it. The song changed and Ranger recognized it after the first few notes. 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' played while he held her tightly sancing slowly.

"He might not do anything tonight," Stephanie whispered watching the aide who was constantly at the General's side so far in the evening. "Are Gerald and the General secretly married because he never leaves him? Does he wipe too?" She felt Ranger's body shake against hers.

"Babe."

There were mixed emotions fluttering in her stomach. If Ranger and the guys were able to catch the traitor, then this charade would be over and she would be Stephanie Plum living in Trenton again. She did enjoy the moments when Ranger let her past the hard shell he constantly lived behind. Memories were what she had to keep with her that would ache in her heart, but also would be special because they were shared between them. It would take her quite awhile to put her heart back together after these few days, but that's what she did have time with no someday for her.

"Why the sadness, Babe?" Ranger asked tipping her chin with a strong finger.

Her thoughts left swimming in her head when he interrupted her, "I want you and the guys to catch your man, but I'm going to miss all this just a little," tapping a painted fingernail on his black tuxedoed shoulder.

"Say the word anytime and I'll take you dancing."

Her body went tense in his arms and she buried her head in his neck as they turned.

"What, Babe?" he whispered.

"Khalil was talking with his brother, Sadeed. I caught him glancing the General's way and I think made eye contact with his assistant."

"Got it, Boss," Tank said in Ranger's ear. "I'll put Bobby and Lester on alert."

They continued dancing until Stephanie needed to stop for a bathroom break. She couldn't help the giggle in the stall hearing she thought the same women from last night.

"Roxanne, the man must own a diamond mine! She's got more on tonight!"

"Why can't my Maxwell buy me something like that? No, I get a yacht named after me!"

"I'd still like to be in bed with a hunk of a man like that."

"I bet he doesn't need a little blue pill to get it going."

"His wife must be happy all the time."

Stephanie stepped out surprising those women again who were 'not aware of their surroundings'. "Ladies," she said with a satisfied smile on her face, "the little blue pill was invented because of my husband. He's very insatiable in bed. Ricardo told me once he would ruin me for all other men and no other man will ever compare to him." She leaned into their little group hanging on her every word, "You would not believe the number of Victoria's Secret panties I've had to replace because of him."

Instead of shocking them, the women just sighed.

Coming out of another stall was Amelia snickering at a few things she heard, "Ste-fon-nee, I be-leeve you. He woo-ships you," she spoke together with her hands.

"And I him, Amelia." Stephanie told her. If she only knew the truth she thought.

Coming out the bathroom door, she saw Ranger speaking with a group of men, some Military. Her senses were giving her a flashing 'Warning' sign going off in her brain. Looking around very casually with her friend beside her, Stephanie knew why. There was an archway across from her which lead into the lounge giving her a view of the General's aide walking through the other entrance directly from the ballroom heading towards the bar.

"Amelia, Ricardo is talking and I'm going to get off my feet for a few minutes," she told her stepping into the bar.

"My feet hu-rt, too," Amelia walked in beside her. There were two bar stools on the side of the bar while Gerald was sitting between two men in tuxedos along the front.

The massive man of a bartender took his drink order then came right to Stephanie and Amelia, "The gentleman is offering to buy each of you a drink," he told them pointing to the aide.

"Thank you, Gerald," Mrs. Fry waved at him and explained to Stephanie he was her husband's assistant. "Gin-ger ale for me," she gave her order to the bartender.

Stephanie was trying to place the bald headed man because he seemed familiar. "A white wine for me. Thank you," Stephanie nodded in the direction of the assistant. She hoped she appeared calm because her Spidey sense was going haywire. She recognized the bartender when he turned and the light caused the large diamond in his ear to shine. He had a beard and hair last night at the entrance to the museum! This is it; the information was going to be exchanged Stephanie felt it in her bones!

Their drinks were brought to them, then the bartender set a glass of amber liquid with ice in front of Gerald and he handed a credit card to him paying for the drinks.

Rubbing her foot appearing occupied, Stephanie kept her eyes lowered but she kept watching. Amelia was sipping on her ginger ale as Stephanie was soothing her feet. The credit card was slid through the machine; the receipt and silver credit card were laid on the bar for Gerald to sign. Silver? No, he handed the large man a gold credit card Stephanie saw it to pay for the drinks. The locations of the military forces were passed on what appeared to be a credit card and he was paid for the information with a credit card.

Gerald signed the receipt, picked up the credit card returning it to his wallet, and tipped his drink to them heading back to the party. The bartender's hand put something in the pocket of his red hotel jacket.

What should she do? If the bartender left the bar area that credit card could end up any where. She needed Ranger!

"Ste-fo-nee, are you OK?" Amelia asked seeing Stephanie rubbing her face.

Shaking her head, "No, I've had too much to drink. Could you get Ricardo for me? I'm a little dizzy," moving her hands as she explained.

"Yes," Amelia slipped off the barstool and went out the way they came knowing he was there.

Opening her purse, Stephanie had a gold colored gift card Grandma gave her for 'Starbuck's' she hid in her palm and pressed the emergency pen.

The bartender was coming out from behind the bar heading towards the hallway where the bathrooms were and the entrance which Amelia had just exited.

Carefully getting off the barstool with her silver dress pooling around her, she hoped she could do this. Tank had shown Stephanie how to hook a skip's leg with hers so he would fall. It might me tricky in an evening gown, but she couldn't let that man and credit card out of that bar.

Taking an 'unsteady' step right before he passed her, Stephanie bumped into him as if she stripped on her dress. "Excuse me," falling into the man.

She did catch him off guard. It didn't go as she planned because her dress caught on the bar stool. The barstool tipped with her making contact with his knee. Because he was off balance from the bar stool crashing into his knee cap popping it and the force of her body, she heard his bald head 'CRACK' hitting the polished floor.

Running through the entrance, Ranger watched Stephanie and her silver dress going down.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. I'm overwhelmed that this story has the following it does. Thank you again, Lee Anne_

_**Someday Let Go**_

_Chapter 8_

"Babe!" Ranger sprinted over to a fallen Stephanie. She was on top of a large man who wasn't moving at the moment. His eyes were closed, but he let out a groan when she was raised up off of him.

"Ricardo, I'm sorry!"

His arms were around her to support her and reassure himself, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, my heel got caught in my dress and maybe I had a little too much to drink."

"I'm a doctor!" A voice announced rushing into the lounge.

She had to stifle a gasp in Ranger's shoulder. Bobby was dressed in his tuxedo with velvet lapels, a mustache, thin rectangular glasses on his face, and his close trimmed hair had grown into a nice high do peppered with grey at the temples. Kneeling next to the fallen man, he was checking the bartender's eyes with a pen light.

"Did I hurt him?" Stephanie looked down at the prone man; tears were streaking her make-up in feigned concern. "I didn't mean too, Ricardo. He was there. I hope I didn't ruin this beautiful dress you bought me," she was crying in despair as she rambled. Her hand found Ranger's and pressed something in it.

"Ssshh, Babe," he looked in her eyes wiping a tear with his other.

Stephanie saw his eyebrow go up slightly and she blinked her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she was gulping for air.

"Sit down, Babe. I'll get you a glass of water. It will be OK."

Lester took up a place behind the empty bar. Tank had wandered in to the edge where Stephanie and Amelia had been sitting waiting on a drink.

"This man has a concussion!" Bobby enlightened the room of his diagnosis and doctoring skills. "I need an ambulance! Call 9-1-1!"

Lester was on a phone making the call, "On it, Doctor."

Khalil's associate had been coming around struggling to get up, but suddenly lost consciousness and fell back. Stephanie figured Bobby must have injected him with something so he blacked out.

"Glass of water," Ranger told Lester as he slipped the credit card under a napkin on the bar top as he leaned on it.

"Here you go," his friend handed Ranger the water and lowered his eyes quickly. Scrunching up the napkin, he wiped down the bar, then poured a drink for a waiting Tank at the end of the bar passing him the credit card.

He tossed a few bills down and mumbled, "Lousy service," leaving the bar.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Stephanie sipped her water he handed her. She kissed his cheek, "Gerald has a silver credit card in his wallet," she whispered to him. "You worry so much about me," she raised her voice back to her normal tone, but added a shaky quality to it.

Tank gave a 'Got it' in Ranger's ear.

"Ste-fo-nee! Are you OK?" Amelia came running over to her and seeing the man on the floor.

"I'm fine. He broke my fall," explaining to reassure her. "Thank you for getting my husband."

"Amelia told me you were sick," Ranger repeated her message to him. When she had found him, he became instantly worried knowing how Stephanie always found her way into trouble. Tank, Bobby, and Lester were immediately into action when the panic button went off. Stephanie's safety was their number one concern.

"What happened?" Khalil Taloquan followed by his brother came over to the small group surrounding the unconscious man. They stopped dead seeing who it was on the floor.

"Oh, Khalil, I'm so sorry if I disrupted your evening," Stephanie sobbed turning on the tears. "I had a little too much of that wonderful champagne. My dress caught on the stool and this nice big man broke my fall. He has a concussion the doctor thinks. Please forgive me!" Stephanie teary blue eyes were looking up.

"Stephanie, I'm relieved you were not injured. Jaleel is a countryman of mine working here who I stay in contact with when I'm in New York."

The paramedics were wheeling a gurney into the bar followed by an anxious General Fry.

"Amelia Sweetheart, there you are?"

"Walter, Ste-fo-nee was sick," speaking slowly. "I'm OK."

"Sadeed, maybe you should go to the hospital with Jaleel since he has no one here," Khalil stated. It would be too obvious to pat the bartender down with all the people around so his brother would retrieve a certain credit card loaded with information when he was able at the hospital. He didn't want the beautiful Stephanie to worry about anything. "And I'll pay for his medical expenses."

"Yes, Brother, I'll go with him," accepting his brother's proposal with no other thought than obtaining the information to pass on to their countrymen to wipe out the miserable Americans from their homeland.

Stroking his ego, Stephanie complimented breathlessly, "Khalil, you are so kind."

"Miss, let me examine your ankle," Doctor Bobby interrupted and Stephanie held up the one which 'tripped' her. His fingers were pressing on her skin. "Is that tender?"

"A little," she winced.

"It's not broken, but it may swell, so I recommend you propping it up and putting some ice on it."

Ranger agreed, "She will," lifting Stephanie in his arms to return to their room.

Lester was picking up glasses around the tables, when he bent down and picked something up under the table where the large man was lying. "Oh, your friend must have dropped this," handing the gold credit card to Khalil. Tank had slipped it back to Lester after retrieving the logistical information and altering it somewhat in what he considered one of his most brilliant ideas.

"Yes, thank you. Sadeed, inform Jaleel I have his card and will return it to him when he comes back from the hospital."

"I will, Brother," he agreed to his orders and followed the paramedics and the stretcher with the injured man out of the bar.

"Khalil, I will talk with you soon. Congratulations," Ranger made his exit words to the people around them with his wife in his arms. "Thank you, Amelia. General Fry," going past them straight for the bank of elevators.

Once the doors closed, Stephanie expected to be put down on her feet, but Ranger continued to hold her like she weighed nothing. "Babe, can you reach the scanner in my pocket."

Stephanie found a small black box in his tuxedo coat pocket.

"Turn it on and wave it around," he instructed. "If there are any bugs, it will go off."

She waved it in the elevator and it beeped when a green light came on.

"With all the dignitaries and people in the hotel, we can't be too careful. Proud of you, Babe," a huge wolf grin broke out on his face. "How did you figure it out?"

"I'm a shopper when I have money to spend. A 'Burg' girl notices credit cards. Do you think Khalil will be stopped? Or, that my little accident was deliberate."

Before Ranger could respond, the elevator dinged open and Tank stepped inside chuckling. "Bombshell, you're the best."

The boss man inquired but he knew the answer, "Were you able to extract the information?"

"Yeah, and I altered the coordinates. Khalil's going to be surprised when his compound is stormed or blown up. There may be one less refinery, too, that he has holdings in. The government I think will question his loyalty because when he sends in troops to attack our 'secret' locations, they'll be attacking themselves and maybe our commanders can capture them. I'm too good," Tank was laughing at his own genius. "Steph, how did you get it?"

She shrugged like it was no big deal, "Once I figured out how they passed the information, I didn't want that big guy to leave the bar area. So, when I saw he was going to leave and Amelia went for Ranger, I buzzed you. I was hoping by staggering into him, I could do that leg sweep movement you showed me, Tank, but my dress got caught on the stool and it took out his knee. I switched my 'Starbuck's' card since it was the closest I had to gold so he felt something in there if he checked. I noticed he slid it in his side pocket. I didn't plan on having a bar stool as a sidekick"

"Here," Tank held up her card. "Bobby figured it was yours."

Ranger kissed her cheek in between his chuckles, "You never disappoint, Babe."

Stepping off the elevator, Tank pressed a button on a key pad.

"We've scrambled the security cameras in case Khalil is watching. A tape runs so it appears the hallway is empty. We do it on any floor we're on so if security notices anything, they'll think it's a glitch in the system. I don't want to take any chances," Ranger the security expert was in top form.

Reaching down, Stephanie swiped the key card in the door to unlock it. Tank unscrambled the hall cameras and swept through the room with what appeared to be another remote while Ranger settled his 'injured' wife on the sofa.

Coming from the bedroom, they heard a whistle, closet doors opening and closing, and 'What a bathroom!'.

"All clear," Tank called coming through the French doors. "Nice room. Can I request the honeymoon suite next time?"

"You pay for it," Ranger told him sarcastically just as his cell phone rang.

"Yo. Yes, Sir. I'll be there. Good. She is the best. I'll tell her. You got us on that one."

Ranger chuckled closing his phone, "Babe, General Fry is very grateful for your help and for the lives of our soldiers and military personnel you have saved tonight. Thank you. He knew something was up because if we were in close proximity to Amelia, her hearing aid picked up our voices at times. Hector will need to adjust the frequencies of the mics in the future. That was something we never took into account."

"Ranger, do you think any one else heard?" Stephanie was now concerned that maybe they had been discovered.

Thinking about it, "It's possible, Babe, that other people had hearing aids, but they would have to identify us. I need to go meet with General Fry. Tank, have Lester or Bobby stay with Stephanie while we're gone. I don't want to take any chances."

"I'll be," Stephanie began to say, but Ranger brushed a kiss over her lips to quiet her.

"Babe, please. I won't take any chances. I shouldn't be long. Go down and I'll meet you around the corner, Tank."

"OK. Lester's on his way up. His feet hurt. Bobby and I will be around the corner."

"Be there in ten after I change. I'll come out a side entrance," he said over his shoulder heading into the bedroom.

Lester snuck in the door as the big guy was going out.

"Hey, Bombshell, sticky fingers you got there," he laughed plopping down in a chair and putting his feet up. "I'm never being banquet help again. My feet hurt."

She laughed, "I guess you'll never be a waitress."

"Never," flicking imaginary long hair back.

"Bye, Babe," Ranger was in his usual black cargos and t-shirt with a black cotton shirt loose to hide his pistol tucked in his back and the one in a shoulder holster. She could only guess what was under his pant legs. "You amaze me," he kissed her in front of Lester.

"Be careful," Stephanie kissed him back responding automatically.

"Lester, stay with her. I'll be back as soon as I can," Ranger instructed before slipping out of the suite door.

His friend flipped the inside lock across the door once the door closed.

"I'm going to change, Lester. Make yourself at home," she giggled because he already had a beer out of the room refrigerator and found the 'Fritos' Stephanie had stashed.

"OK, Steph," tipping the beer bottle at her and grabbing the remote.

She had settled down on the chaise lounge changing into a T-shirt she stole from Ranger and her boxers to watch the city lights like she had done the previous night and leaf through a few magazines that were in the suite. B. A. was snuggled beside her.

"He looks like you," Stephanie told her companion seeing a picture of a brown Chow Chow puppy in 'Dogs' that she opened first.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hey, you comfortable?" Ranger's lips brushing Stephanie's woke her up a while later.

"Yeah," she smiled against his lips. "Did everything go OK?" Her eyes flew open seeing Ranger was in one piece.

"Yes, Gerald is singing like a canary. He was paid $10 million dollars for the information which has already been transferred out of the Swiss Bank Account and to the American Government."

Stephanie started firing questions, "What about Khalil? His brother and accomplice? Have they been caught?"

"The bartender once Sadeed left him in the hospital was taken into custody and being interrogated in a secret location. Khalil, his brother, and their big Middle Eastern entourage will be quietly gathered up and sequestered against their wills. I'll be going to Washington for a few days to tie up loose ends then I'll be back in Trenton."

"OK," Stephanie nodded. It seemed a good time for her to take some time off to get her head and heart working again in Stephanie Plum's body. She saw a road trip to Point Pleasant in her immediate future.

"What's this?" he picked up the magazine.

"I was telling B.A. that he looked like him," Stephanie pointed to a picture of a reddish brown dog with black nose. "It could be a Rangeman dog. Chow Chows have black tongues."

"Babe."

"Ranger," Stephanie pouted and gave him sad blue eyes, "he even comes in black. Chows are fluffy doggie-bears."

He picked of the Bad Ass Bear, "Can't Junior be happy with another bear friend?"

She sighed, "I guess if B.A has too!"

"Good B.A.," Ranger patted the bear's head. "We'll have breakfast in the morning, and then I'll catch my plane. Either Lester or Bobby can drive you back to Trenton in the Porsche."

"OK."

Ranger grabbed his boxers out of drawer in the dresser. He turned around before going in the bathroom, "Your instincts are the best, Babe. I'm so proud of you."

Stephanie had that sinking feeling in her stomach. It was going to be a long night; she hoped her heart and head would let her get some sleep. She was just Stephanie again slipping off the engagement and wedding rings tucking them in the jeweler's box with the diamond earrings and bracelet. Their 'pretend' someday was almost over.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Someday Let Go**_

**_Chapter 9_**

She just finished zipping the garment bag with the dresses she wore and didn't wear Ella had picked for their masquerade. The shoes and accessories were in the suitcases. Her own things were shoved in her travel bag which was small in comparison.

"Babe, breakfast is here," Ranger called from the living room.

B.A. was propped against her overnight bag; he was her souvenir from the New York weekend.

The table was set with china, silverware, and fresh fruit in crystal compote bowls on each plate. Picking up the lid of a chafing dish, there were slices of thick French toast and bacon in another. Both foods bringing a smile to her face.

"Are you having this too?" Stephanie asked not seeing anything else she would consider healthy by Ranger's standards.

"Yes, our weekend may almost be over, but I'm celebrating this assignment is just about closed," Ranger spoke smiling at his Babe holding her chair.

There was a tingle running along her bare arm where his mocha latte fingers touched. "I'm glad for you, Ranger. You have put so much into discovering the leak and stopping it," Stephanie said between bites of her fresh strawberries and pineapple. "Oh, this pineapple is so juicy."

"Babe," Stephanie made eating an experience for him with her food sounds.

As she enjoyed her French toast with the sweetest syrup she ever tasted, Stephanie looked all around her taking in the details of their 'honeymoon' suite to store away.

"This is a beautiful room," she spoke out loud. "It's any girl's vision of a honeymoon suite."

"But not yours, Babe?" Ranger questioned seeing a far away look in her blue eyes across the table.

She didn't answer but shook her curls lost in her surroundings, in the opulence of room. There was a shining blue sky out the window against the Manhattan backdrop she was viewing from her chair.

"What's yours, Stephanie?" He knew it would involve the beach, probably, Point Pleasant to be exact.

Not even thinking, the words slipped out, "The beach at my door." Her brain and heart caught up to each other and his question registered. She shook herself out of her fantasy. "I had mine. It was a really nice billboard," she gave Ranger a fake smile. "We better finish up here so you can get on that plane," she said taking the last few bites of her bacon.

Ranger wanted to know what changed in her but before he could ask his cell phone buzzed. "Yo. About an hour." He shut his phone to ask but she was going through the bedroom doors and he heard the bathroom door close.

The porter came eventually with a rack for their luggage. Stephanie was wearing a simple denim dress with a leather belt around her trim waist, sunglasses in her hand, and B.A. wrapped in her other. She took one quick look before Ranger shut the door.

"Ready to go home, Babe?"

"Yeah, I miss Rex and I have my signing class coming up with Mary Lou. We'll be certified in sign language at the completion," Stephanie explained.

"I'm really proud of you, Babe," giving her a kiss on her cheek before the elevator doors opened to the lobby.

All Ranger had to do was turn in the computer keys; the room was paid for by the government.

They could see people were hanging around the lobby glued to a television set.

"Let me bring you up to date on our breaking news," Wolf Blitzer said very excited. "Yes, you are seeing right if you are just tuning in to the news. I got out of bed for this. It's crazy! Khalil Taloquan, a world humanitarian, who was celebrated last night at a gala event in New York, was taken into custody, along with his brother and their Middle Eastern entourage, accused of soliciting to buy information regarding the locations of our troops! But that's not all! His day hasn't gotten any better! His elaborate and heavily guarded home compound was leveled when it was bombed by his own country. Maybe it was a miscue or maybe it was a blatant show of power, the man is not having a good day! Then our troops captured bands of terrorist troops attacking their own terrorist guys who thought they were attacking us, the good guys! We discovered though our sources and a translator the coordinates of these locations came through Mr. Taloquan's network! His government wants a word or two with him. Whose side is he on? It's crazy over there!" The news man was spastic throwing papers in the air.

Stephanie couldn't believe Tank's changes worked and really fast. Ranger was busting a gut holding in his chuckling. She did hear him groan.

" Yoo Hoo! There's my glamour star!" Arms were waving in the air and white spikes were bobbing between people. "Details. I need details!"

Ranger had the feeling that Stephanie's hairdresser would fit right in with the girlie gossip back in Trenton.

"Lawrence Michael, it was a party and I did have a little too much champagne."

"Don't we all when we're not paying for it. Was it the yummiest? I saw the bottles going by and it was some of the really good stuff. Did you dance?"

"Yes," Stephanie had her head together with his, "Ricardo and I danced a lot."

His green eyes with eyeliner around them were taking in the casually dressed Ranger with the painted on T-shirt, "Did you have one for me? I wish I could be his type for just one erotic salsa. My year would be complete. I've been just a tad lonely since I broke up with Jonathan."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lawrence Michael!" Stephanie was consoling him by patting his back. "The right one will come along for you."

"Well, if I could find one even a smidgen like yours, I would be a very happy beauty maker. Does he have a brother or anything I might like?" Lawrence Michael whispered but smiling shyly at the Cuban man.

Ranger was fighting the urge to throw Stephanie over his shoulder and run out of the Waldorf to the safety of his waiting Porsche.

"Babe."

"Lawrence Michael, Ricardo has to catch a plane so we have to leave."

"Oh," he sighed loud enough for the entire lobby to hear, "well if you must, but the next time you're here, Stephanie, you got to give Lawrence Michael details. We'll do lunch or brunch."

"It's a date," Stephanie kissed his baby soft cheek that smelled like baby powder. Even if she never stayed at the Waldorf again, she would stop in to see her new favorite hairdresser next to Mr. Alexander.

Going out of the hotel, the Porsche was waiting. Loaded with the luggage, it was there to take her back to Trenton.

It was a short drive out of New York and into New Jersey. Ranger drove them to a small private runway attached to the back of the Newark airport. There a military plane was waiting.

"I'll be back in a few days, Babe."

"OK, be safe, Ranger," she told him from the passenger seat.

He leaned into Stephanie brushing her lips with his. "Bye, Babe." He grabbed his duffel from behind the seat and ran for the plane.

A normal looking Bobby slipped behind the wheel. They pulled out behind Tank's black Hummer as the small plane was taxing to the runway.

The drive back to Trenton seemed to take no time as she and Bobby discussed New York, the weather, sports, and even their favorite ice cream flavors. The guys unloaded the suitcases and garment bags while Stephanie and B.A. took the elevator up to 7. She had the jeweler's box with all of Stephanie Martinez's jewelry from her husband. Knowing the value she was holding, she wanted to make sure it was returned. Ella could place it in Ranger's safe.

She let herself into his quiet apartment walking through to his sedate bedroom. Ella was coming out of the bathroom.

"Stephanie, you're back. Did everything fit?" The Rangeman housekeeper asked.

"Perfect as usual, Ella. I wanted to make sure these were put away," she told her handing the housekeeper the jeweler's box. "That's a lot of Ranger's money in there."

"Oh my," Ella held up the sparkling diamond bracelet and earrings. "I think Carlos bought these for you."

"No," Stephanie shook her head, "those belong to Ricardo Martinez's wife. That's not me," her voice cracking as she spoke. "Thanks, Ella."

She turned around going back out as she came just wanting to leave. She met Tank carrying in the garment bags with the dresses and Ranger's evening clothes in them.

Stephanie hoped her voice was even, "Would it be OK with you, Tank, if I took a few days off to unwind?"

"Sure, Bombshell."

"Thanks," she opened the apartment door and ran for the elevator before she began to cry.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Tank wasn't sure if he should go after Stephanie.

Still holding the jewelry in her hand, "I hope Carlos tells her what she's needed to hear for so long because Stephanie gave up on them. If he doesn't, their someday will be lost."

He turned looking at the apartment door she closed thinking it may already be too late.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Someday Let Go**_

_Chapter 10_

Ranger couldn't get to Rangeman fast enough this morning to see Stephanie and her reaction to his companion he brought back with him. They took earliest plane Ranger could book at 6:30 A.M.

"Thanks," handing the cab driver a hundred dollar bill.

His duffel was over his shoulder getting out of the taxi, he looked up his building trying to assess which floor she was on, and waited for his friend to jump down who was attached to the end of the leash.

Sniffing the sidewalk and the bricks of the building, Ranger watched as 'Gozer' christened the corner of his new home.

"Did you really need to do that? This is my company," he said down to the puppy.

The Chow Chow looked up at him with all that fluff, and then took a few steps waiting for his new owner to open the door.

Ram was on the front desk when the Boss walked through. "Boss." He almost feel over the desk when he was leaning so far over it watching the fawn colored cotton ball walk by and get on the elevator.

Ranger chose 7 first, "I'll show you the apartment, then we'll go find my Babe." He thought Gozer wagged his tail because his body of fur shook. He knew he was hopelessly in love because he couldn't resist buying the fluff ball when he saw the puppy. He and his family were rescued from a neglectful owner. It was fate, General Fry's sister-in-law was the administrator of a D.C. animal shelter and Amelia volunteered their so when the General asked about any available Chow Chows, she took them there immediately since it was a gift for her new friend Stephanie. The puppies, their mother and father, and other dogs and cats were brought in a few weeks ago and were now ready for adoption after the veterinarian gave them a clean bill of health. The Chow Chow was a purebred whom Ranger registered as 'Sir Ghostbuster of Trenton' in Stephanie's name. He couldn't wait to see her face.

The apartment door unlocked when they stepped off the elevator. Ranger had unclipped the leash in the elevator and the puppy pranced ahead not hesitating to go in the apartment when he opened the door. It was all quiet so he knew Stephanie wasn't here. First, he went to a cupboard and filled a china bowl with water for Gozer, and then he went into the bedroom to unload his bag.

Dropping the duffel off his shoulder onto the bed, he saw it instantly placed on his nightstand, the jeweler's box. Opening the black velvet box, he saw the earrings, bracelet, engagement ring, and the platinum wedding band matching the one still on his ring finger of his left hand.

"Stephanie, said those belonged to Ricardo Martinez's wife and that wasn't her," Ella repeated what she told her. She was holding a squirming Gozer in her arms.

"Ella."

"Carlos, you never told her what she's been so desperately waiting to hear did you?" his housekeeper shook her head scolding him. "She gave up I'm afraid."

"NO!" Ranger threw the black box on the bed. He hung his head, "How could I tell her I loved her and wanted her in my life always when I wasn't free or may not come back."

"Men!" Ella actually stomped her foot. "Carlos, you could walk out of Rangeman and be hit by a bus, but if you would have told her, Stephanie would have known. You take what you are given. She needed to hear the words from you, plain and simple. No hedging as you do or talking in riddles out your Cuban ass! She needed to hear 'I love you' from you. Why can't men connect the two dots between their ears and then the one to their tongue and say those words! I hope this puppy will make you happy because that's all you may have!" She turned on her heel with Gozer.

Ranger came running out of his bedroom on his cell phone barking orders. "Do it, Carter! Whatever the cost! I'll be there soon. My plans always work."

Bobby, Lester, and Tank were all playing with the puppy on the carpet all laughing to themselves and saddened at the same time for Ranger.

"Where's Stephanie?" Ranger asked but he knew. "She's in Point Pleasant isn't she? Ella was that thing delivered?"

"Yes, it was. I hope Stephanie gets to use it," she told her boss smartly.

"I need those special clothes. Here," tossing Gozer's leash at the Merry Men, "someone take him for a walk before we leave."

"She left her trackers behind. It was a good thing Hector installed a new tracker, because she disconnected the old one before it could be removed," Tank chuckled saying loudly advising his friend who was jumping from his office to the bedroom gathering things. "Stephanie's at the Point Pleasant Lodge. Her Jeep hasn't moved today."

"Got it," Ranger said going by dropping his newly packed duffel on the chair and went right back into the bedroom.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was sitting at a small café table under a canopy on the Boardwal because it had started to rain. It didn't help her mood as she played with her third bowl of ice cream. She was eating 'Brownie Delight' right now deciding when she should go back to Trenton or give herself another day or two at the beach before she would have to face Ranger. She couldn't do this waiting game anymore, it was making her miserable. Maybe, Ranger wouldn't even care when she told him she would be quitting Rangeman once she found another job and she would steer clear of him. If she continued to work for his company, then she would never be able to move forward. The instructor of her Sign Language class told the small group who were working on their certification, the schools for the deaf and hearing impaired in Trenton and Philadelphia were always looking for aides and teachers for the children and families. Maybe that would be an option in a few weeks.

She was watching the beach goers in the sand and strolling in the summer rain when she felt that tingle. Looking up, there was a clean shaven Ranger standing just under the awning observing her.

"Babe," he sat down opposite her immediately taking her hand in his.

She noticed he was still wearing his wedding ring because Stephanie was staring at their hands, her tanned one and his darker one together.

He started to speak, but she pulled her hand from his and placed it on his lips to silence him. She had to do this while her resolve was strong because if he said 'Babe' or 'Please', it would crumble like her heart.

"Please listen, Ranger," she whispered. Her throat hurt holding back the tears she was fighting. "I've fought really hard, Ranger, to close my heart off to you. I waited for the someday you told me about, but it occurred to me it was never going to happen and I couldn't live holding on to that thread anymore. I had to give up on the fantasy. If I open it up again, I'm afraid there won't be anything left of my heart to put back together or worse, I just won't try to do it," Stephanie got up from the table and brushed her finger along his now smooth cheek. "Bye, Ranger," Stephanie sobbed as she turned away stepping out from under the canopy.

He watched her walk away as their someday melted with each drop of rain that fell. Ranger never had a chance to save it.

**_The End or should he fight for their Someday? Thanks for all of your reviews and thoughts the last few days. _**

**_Lee Anne_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for you reviews or in some cases hard pushes. I intended when I began this to have Stephanie walk away from Ranger and have had the beginning of this chapter written when I posted the first working on bringing the two together, but as I wrote this and the words came together it didn't seem the right ending now. So adding to this chapter it became quite long, I've split it so all of you know now Ranger got the 'Burg' girl. Lee Anne_

_**Someday Let Go**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Stephanie had walked about ten of her size steps when bands locked around her.

"No," Ranger strangled out of himself. The someday he worked so for long wasn't only to be a dream in his head or his heart. Desperation was surging through him to the point if needed he would stop Stephanie any way he had to. She struggled initially but knew it was futile against his strength and stilled. Only her chest was moving in and out with each intake of the wet air falling on them and the deep exhale of her warmed breath. Blue eyes wide focused on his momentarily before Ranger's lips claimed her and her vision lost its clear focus. Stephanie didn't return the kiss, but she didn't fight it either. That would be another lost effort.

Driving frantically to Point Pleasant, all those nagging pieces or her words all fell into their place in the puzzle. When she changed the subject at breakfast and hurried away. Her aloof answers at times. It was Stephanie's way of pulling back from him. He realized how terribly difficult the New York weekend was for her, but she went through it because he needed her help.

He felt Stephanie was not returning his kiss, but Ranger didn't care. He would keep kissing her until her resolve would crack and weaken under his continuing battering. He loved her and under no circumstances would she walk away and give up on them. He knew her love was buried somewhere. Never releasing their connection, the Cuban man walked them under an overhang to stop the warm rain from falling on them. He kept assaulting her full lips, both probably would lose consciousness from deprivation of oxygen in their lungs but Ranger didn't care. Stephanie shivered and he pulled her tighter into him if that was possible. He heard the first tiny crack in her resistance, barely a whimper, but he heard it. There was the feel of warm tears sliding down her face against his and he tasted the saltiness. Her lips quivered under the attack and a slightly louder mewl escaped her as the crack grew bigger. Finally, Ranger felt Stephanie begin to return his kiss and he soften his efforts on her lips. His arms loosened but didn't release her. She was still his prisoner.

"I hate you," Stephanie murmured out loud attempting to punch his chest. "You're a bully."

"I love you," he said with a hint of a smile against her lips. "I've been called a lot worse."

Ranger moved back just enough to see Stephanie's face; he wanted to gage her emotions. Her beautiful blue eyes were full of unshed tears, but the sparkle was coming back into them that had been missing. "I love you, Babe, and I can't comprehend a life without you in it. My world would be encompassed back in darkness. I have a vision of life with babies and puppy dog tails. A house up on a hill with you, only you. I won't settle for anything less. When you figured out how the military information was being passed and recovered it, my government contract ended. You freed me from that, but I'll always be a captive to my love for you. I have since the day you walked into my life. And, yes, my life was quite dangerous at times and I never wanted it to touch you," rubbing hard knuckles gently down her cheek, "but, it's considerably less now. I also didn't want you waiting for me in case I never made it back from 'in the wind'. I love you so much. Please, can we have our someday now? Don't let me be too late!" His voice was husky, rapt of emotion.

He felt Stephanie shivering with the wet clothing plastered to both of them, her brown curls drooping down framing her face. With one more kiss which she returned without hesitation, she threw herself into his arms, "I've always loved you and always will," crying in his neck. Ranger gathered her up in his arms and beeped the Porsche open which was in a small lot nearby. He pulled out and headed north away from the boardwalk passing the small hotel where Stephanie had been staying these last few days.

"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked drying out slightly sitting against the leather seat that was warming her wet clothes and skin.

Ranger pointed out the windshield but never releasing the hand he was holding, "Our house." Above a section of beach outside of town was a white Victorian styled beach house on a bluff with a few roof tops visible leading up to it she could clearly see as the rain had stopped. Minutes later the Porsche was driving along a white wrought iron fence and a gate was opening, scrolled in the archway over the driveway entrance was 'Someday'.


	12. Chapter 12

-1_Thank you for all your feedback. I appreciate every one. There should be only a few chapters left. Thanks again, Lee Anne_

_**Someday Let Go**_

_Chapter 12_

Stephanie looked at Ranger with a furrow in her brow, "I thought you didn't do white picket fences?"

"Babe," Ranger was laughing very boyishly, "it's wrought iron. It lasts forever. Wood rots."

Pulling into the driveway, there on the front porch sitting waiting for them, Gozer, the cream colored fluffy Chow Chow puppy with the characteristic black tongue sticking out.

Stephanie just looked at Ranger again, "You bought a Chow Chow puppy?"

"That's a high society dog. Sir Ghostbuster of Trenton would only fly first class home."

"You bought him a first class ticket? He sat in first class?" She thought for a moment. Something even more obscure, "Ranger, you really bought a puppy!"

He was still laughing at his Babe next to him, "Yes, I'm glad the plane was somewhat empty. He seemed to enjoy the leather seats and he drooled on a man's newspaper. You said he was the perfect Rangeman dog."

She shrieked, "You bought a puppy!" Stephanie was out of the Porsche, the passenger door was left wide open running up to the porch.

He shut off the engine and ran around closing the passenger door and over to join his Babe hugging the puppy. "Do you like Gozer?"

"You named him from 'Ghostbusters'?"

"It's your favorite movie. Ready to go inside?" Ranger was excited like a kid in the candy factory dangling keys in front of Stephanie.

Stepping inside the entry, she remembered something Ranger said, "What did you mean 'our' house'?"

"It's ours. Yours and mine," cupping her face gently in his hands, "if you like it."

"Like it?" Stephanie blinked, "It's perfect."

Ranger chuckled, "Babe, this is just the foyer."

The entry was cream with stone-washed tiles, cream walls. Peaking around the corner was a breakfast room that with a bayed front looking out to the street they were just driving on. There was a small round rattan glass topped table in beige with pale blue chair cushions. It led into a kitchen with glass in the cupboard doors and all new beige appliances she could see. Blue plates and crystal wine glasses were in one cabinet. Gozer was drinking from a pale blue bowl next to a another blue bowl for food set into a small driftwood tray so they were off the floor. Going through the kitchen, there was a back expanse of windows looking out over the ocean from the dining room opening into the living room. The creamy color continued through in the tiled floor, walls, and furniture with touches of blue and white. The fireplace was made of beige field stones with a worn driftwood mantle lined with white candles. Out the sliding glass doors was a large deck. The steps led down into the wrought iron fenced yard with a gate leading to the wooden walkway to the beach.

"You can change anything you don't like, Babe."

Stephanie hadn't said a word taking in the house so far, "It's still perfect."

Off the entry was a powder room and laundry. Ranger took her hand and went up the stairs. At the top were two bedrooms with double beds and simple white bedside tables. Each bed was covered in a pale blue Chenille bedspread touching the cream carpeting. The bathroom had the same sand washed tile on the floor like the downstairs with fluffy white towels on the racks.

Stepping into the master bedroom, there was a king size bed with ivory quilted coverlet, blue embroidered toss pillows across the bed. Tears were sliding down her cheeks spotting the pale blue chaise big enough for two with a beige on beige fringed throw in front of the balcony door to watch and listen to the ocean. Just like the one Stephanie had wanted since she was a little girl to watch the blue waves.

"You remembered," Stephanie whispered gliding her hand over the top of the soft velvety fabric.

His voice was soft, "Only for you, Babe. I want to make you happy."

There was a spa tub, shower with a bench, separate raised bowl sinks in the cream bathroom with blue and white towels. Through the entire house, Stephanie never saw a hint of black. The house was light and airy with the soft natural colors.

Coming out of the bathroom, there was a long cream dress with satiny straps on the bed and matching sandals on the carpet. "Are we going out?" Stephanie asked.

"Consider it dressed-up dining in," Ranger said. "Trust me?"

Stephanie nodded. She couldn't say anything because she was overwhelmed. A short time ago she was walking away from Ranger, now she was in their absolutely perfect beach house. From the house and all the little touches, this was something he had been planning for their 'someday'. He may not have spoken the words she wanted to hear until now, but his actions told her he was working towards them. Gozer who was stretched out in front of the open French doors was a bonus.

"I'll let you get ready," he told her. "Take your time. I have a few things to get ready, so before you come down will you call me?"

Stephanie was curious, "What are you planning, Ranger?"

"Please, trust me."

She shook her fists and tightened her lips, and a brilliant smile appeared lighting up her blue eyes, "You had to say 'Please' didn't you?"

"Yes," he kissed her and deepened it very subtlety leaving them both breathless when they broke apart. "Come on, Gozer," Ranger called before they went out the bedroom door shutting it.

She found everything she needed in the bathroom, hair dryer, brushes, combs, moisturizers, Bvlgari in the shower, her favorite shampoo, make-up. There were Victoria Secret panty sets in a drawer in the dressing room, shorts, tanks, flip flops, jeans, a couple of tank dresses in the closet. She finally found something black amongst all the beach clothes in Ranger's side of the wardrobe, boxers. But to go with the black ones, there were blue ones. They were more of a soft bluish grey, but they weren't black.

She took her time in the shower, drying her hair, applying her make-up for her 'night-in' with Ranger. From the soft long dress she slipped into, Stephanie had butterflies in her stomach. He must be planning a very romantic evening for them.

"Ranger, can I come down?" Stephanie called down the steps. The sounds of soft music were filtering up to her.

"One second, Babe," he called back to her. She thought she heard Ranger say "Everything set?" and other voices. "OK, Babe."

Stephanie started down the stairs holding up her dress so she didn't trip. Coming down the steps, she stopped at the turn catching her breath. Ranger was waiting for her at the bottom in a cream colored suit with a satin tie which was the exact color of her dress straps. He was so handsome in his black tuxedo but the cream against his mocha latte skin was devastating to her. Standing beside him was Gozer with a shiny cream bow around his neck he was trying to bite. In the hand he was holding out to her, the diamond earrings and bracelet he bought in New York. "I bought these for you, and only you." He fastened the bracelet around her wrist when she came off the last step. He swept her curls aside and gently fastened each earring in her pierced ear. "You are so beautiful."

She felt like a princess. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I love you, Babe."

As he spoke the words, Stephanie could see his lips were trembling. He knelt down on one knee, "I love you, Babe. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner because I almost lost you. I would have fought with everything that I am to get you back. I don't want to wait another minute. Stephanie Plum, will you marry me?" He held up the beautiful sparkling engagement ring he slipped on her finger once before.

She stared at Ranger looking up at her with his brown eyes which she saw the uncertainty in them. Something which was very rare. She could only nod because the words couldn't come out right then. His hand was shaking as much as hers when he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes," floated out in a hushed tone but he heard it as he stood up and she found herself swinging around in the entry, finally stopping to kiss her and wipe the tears from her cheeks. With a butterfly soft touch, Stephanie brushed Ranger's away. "I love you, Ranger."

She noticed a bouquet of white roses laying on the steps Ranger picked up, white roses in vases around the entry with candles flickering, and roses petals scattered on the tile.

"Now?"

Ranger held her hand as they walked into the living room on the trail of roses, "I don't want to wait. A very wise housekeeper told me I could get hit by a bus tomorrow and you should know I loved you. She's getting a raise."

Candles were flickering around the living room and dining room. White roses were all around the them. On the deck, Stephanie saw a minister and she assumed his wife and witness.

"You're serious, Ranger!" Stephanie stopped. "What about not doing marriage, picket fences, and babies?"

"All I've ever considered for myself has been the Army, the Special Ops, or Rangeman, it was all I allowed myself. I never thought of meeting anyone who would accept what I've done. I'm a mercenary, Babe. I met you and not only did you accept me for who I was, you challenged me, and didn't back down. If I let you get too close, I didn't want you to be hurt, but I can't live without you. There's nothing there. This last mission was the hardest I can honestly say, I was given the choice if I could assist with breaking this terrorist ring, then my obligation was over. I had to stay in this character, Ricardo Martinez, and I felt if I was witnessing my life, but I couldn't participate in it or touch it. The hardest was keeping you at arms length. My life is my own now. I'll give you the wedding you want back in Trenton, but I just want us at this moment in our someday."

"Carlos Manoso," Stephanie said quietly but firmly, "you can call yourself a mercenary, but what you did was because your country asked it of you. You're dedicated to your men and your country. That honor is not something which is trained, it's in your soul." She stopped and gave him a mischievous smile, "Damn it! I'm all dressed up and you bought out the florists in three states, I'm getting married!"

Ranger started to laugh, "That's my girl."

Gozer took the lead through the open doors out onto the deck followed by Stephanie and Ranger.

"Babe, this is Justice Webber and his wife, Louise" Ranger introduced them and another man in a white apron. "This is Chef Paulson. He is making our wedding dinner."

Stephanie shook all their hands and without thinking nudged Ranger, "Hell, that's a reason right there to get married!" She clamped a hand over her mouth realizing she swore.

"Don't worry, Dear, I'd get married again if a personal chef cooked my dinner, too!" Mrs. Webber told her patting her hand.

The railing was roped in a garland of white roses and more candles were lit in the early evening on the deck.

The justice stepped to the middle of the deck opening his book, "Ready?"

Both nodded standing in front of him.

'We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Carlos and Stephanie in marriage.

Carlos and Stephanie, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family and by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life."

"Stephanie, Carlos has something he wishes to say to you."

Ranger took both of her hands in his as she faced her handsome Cuban man. She could feel his nervousness.

"Babe, Stephanie," he began with his voice cracking, "today I become your husband and you become my wife. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever."

"Stephanie, would you like to say your vows to Carlos in your own words or use the more traditional wording?" Justice Webber asked.

She looked at him and shook her head, "I think I know what I want to say," turning her blue eyes to Ranger, "Carlos, I take you to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep. Was that OK?"

"That was beautiful," Mrs. Webber answered.

"Oh, can I add something else?" Stephanie asked.

The justice nodded and Ranger gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Carlos, I will try to eat a healthier diet, but I do need some of the good fatty stuff, Tastykakes, and dessert."

Ranger and the three people around them were laughing.

"Babe, only you. Ella will make you whatever you want," Ranger told her pulling her to him and kissing her curls.

The wedding rings were in Justice Webber's hand. "Carlos, please repeat after me as you place the ring on Stephanie's finger."

Ranger picked up her ring repeating the words as he placed it on her finger, "Stephanie, take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only on this precious day, but every single day of your life."

"Carlos," Stephanie took her turn sliding the platinum band in place on Ranger's hand, "take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only on this precious day, but every single day of your life."

"By the powers granted to me by the State of New Jersey, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss you bride."

Ranger didn't wait for the words, he was kissing Stephanie softly, but made it long and slow savoring the moment which he knew may have never happened in his life.

Gozer with his half chewed bow was sitting beside Stephanie. Justice Webber looked down at him, "I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso."

The puppy got up, wagged his tail, and ran down the steps to pee in the yard.

"He's excited, Babe," Ranger chuckled.

Carrying out a tray, Chef Paulson had blue frosted crystal flutes of champagne for the newlyweds. "Congratulations," he said passing them out to the four on the deck.

"Pour yourself a glass," Ranger told him.

He was going through the sliding glass doors, "I'm cooking."

"Ahem," Paul Webber interrupted before a toast, "so all of this is legal, I think the bride should sign the marriage license and both of you sign the marriage certificate."

Before Stephanie began to write, "How did you get all this done?"

"Babe, I have my ways. And, I was going to appear very stupid and possibly one screw loose if you turned me down, so I had to pull out all the stops and say 'Please'," Ranger explained with a very sexy eyebrow, but his facial features showed the truth, he was uncertain of her reaction.

Once the legal documents were signed, Ranger held up his flute, "Babe, I love you. I intend for us to have the happiest someday for the rest of our lives."

"I love you, Ranger," touching her glass with his.

The justice and his wife left them after taking pictures of Stephanie and Ranger standing on the deck with the waving blue ocean for a backdrop and the chef had dinner ready for them. There were blue and cream china plates on the soft cream dining room table. It was covered in the softest blue tablecloth with crystal votives in the middle of rings of white roses.

"Oh my God!"

On a scalloped blue cake plate standing in the middle of the breakfast bar separating the kitchen and dining room, a two layered wedding cake with smooth chocolate frosting encircled with white icing roses. The cake topper was two frosted entwined crystal roses.

"It's beautiful," Stephanie was standing in front of their wedding cake.

Slipping his arms around her resting his chin in her curls, "Anything for you, Babe. How about some dinner?"

Gozer was crunching his puppy food in the kitchen they could hear.

"I hope everything is to your liking," Chef Paulson removed the lids from the serving bowls and platters. There were fresh scallops and shrimp in a light lemon cream sauce over homemade angel hair pasta with crushed herbs which the aromas lingered in the air, steamed vegetables, warm crusty rolls, clams on the half shells, and poached pears in caramel sauce.

"Oh, this is delicious. If Carlos didn't have a housekeeper, I'd steal you away," Stephanie closed her eyes enjoying the tastes of the food.

She heard Ranger chuckled and opened one eye, "Babe, Tony can come back anytime you want."

Both eyes opened, "You're the best husband. You deserve the 'Husband of the Year' award ."

Shaking his head, "Thank you, Babe, for that vote of confidence. I've only been your husband now for almost an hour."

"Hands down. A housekeeper, you know a personal chef, you bought a Chow Chow a first class plane ticket, and this perfect beach house. That more than qualifies you," she was laughing teasing him. "Ranger, B.A. is by himself at the hotel. He's missing all this."

"We'll go get Junior, Babe, after dinner. We can spend the evening dancing on the deck if you want and cutting our wedding cake."

"I want."

Later walking into the 'Point Pleasant Lodge' in their wedding clothes with Gozer on his leash, Stephanie told the woman at the front desk she was checking out. "I got married!"

"We've really married!" Stephanie jumped in Ranger's arms as they went up in the small elevator to the third floor.

Ranger playfully kept kissing her lips "We are, Babe," walking them off and to her corner room.

In five minutes she had gathered her clothes, make-up, toiletries, and B.A. and they were back in the lobby handing in her key. The clerk never said a word about Gozer with them even though there was a small plaque at the front desk clearly stating 'NO SMOKING. NO PETS.' It must had been the intimidating stare.

Laughing on the way back to 'Someday', Gozer's head was out the window of the passenger side in Stephanie's older Jeep which would be replaced with a new model maybe before they even returned to Trenton.

Having set the timer on the digital camera, Stephanie and Ranger captured themselves cutting their wedding cake and feeding each other. Of course, she missed his mouth and had chocolate smeared at the corner of his lips.

She heard notes of a song as he led Stephanie out to the deck lit in white twinkle lights. It was a country song from the music.

"First dance, Mrs. Manoso?"

She curtsied, "First dance, Mr. Manoso."

They twirled and swayed to the words around them.

'**_You are the love of my life_**

**_And you are the reason I'm alive_**

**_And baby baby baby_**

I knew you are the love of my life

I

**_When I think of how you saved me_**

**_I go crazy_**

**_I've never known love like this_**

**_And it fills me with a new tenderness_**

**_And I know I know I know_**

**_You're in my heart you're in my soul_**

**_You're all I can't resist_**

**_And I need to tell you_**

**_The first time I held you_**

**_spent a lifetime waiting_**

**_Always hesitating until you_**

**_I was lost so deep inside my shell_**

**_'Til you came and saved me from myself_**

**_Now all I really know_**

**_Is I need you_**

**_And you are the love of my life_**

**_All the joy and tears that I cry_**

**_And baby baby baby_**

**_You don't have to say a word_**

**_I see it in your eyes_**

**_As we stand together_**

**_I promise forever_**

**_'Til the day that I die_**

**_You are the love of my life_**

**_I spent a lifetime waiting_**

**_Always hesitating until you_**

**_I was lost so deep inside my shell_**

**_'Til you came and saved me from myself_**

**_Now all I really know_**

**_Is I need you_**

**_You are the love of my life_**

**_You are the reason I'm alive."_**

"You are the love of my life, Babe, and will always be," he whispered ending their dance with a kiss that consumed them both.

Before going upstairs, Stephanie and Ranger walked barefoot on the beach in their wedding clothes. Gozer ran along the edge of the water and barked at a wave or two that was breaking on the sand getting him wet. The night air was warm so they leisurely strolled hand in hand down the beach.

The doors were locked and Stephanie was in his arms as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Even though the house has been finished for a number of months, he never slept a night in it, not without Stephanie. The interior decorator was on strict orders to keep the colors light and he gave his final approval on the beige, white, and pale blue palette.

Stephanie giggled when Ranger shut the bedroom door and Gozer let out a big sigh outside of it and his nose was sniffing at the bottom of the trim.

"I'm making love to my wife," he told the puppy through the door.

She gave him an adorable pout, "Ranger, Gozer's lonely and scared. This is a strange house for him."

He relented somewhat, "After, Gozer."

The puppy whimpered his response.

His breath caught when Stephanie came out of the bathroom in a cream baby doll nightie with a satin top and g-string he could see through the shear skirting. He was stretched on the bed in the slated blue boxers waiting for her. "Come to, Daddy." His raised eyebrow gave him a devilish look as Ranger curled a finger at his wife.

"Me?" Stephanie purred crawling up the bed to her husband.

Growling, "Yes," taking her in his arms kissing the only woman he, Carlos Manoso, would ever consider marrying, his one true love. He had Stephanie to shared his life with and this woman he was going to spend the rest of his life making love to in their someday.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Song--'You Are The Love of My Life' by Sammy Kershaw._

_Their house www eplans com. Plan #HWEPL03284_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Someday Let Go**_

_Chapter 13_

Stephanie came out of the bathroom door after her shower, Ranger and Gozer must be downstairs because when she woke up, she was alone. This morning she woke up with the smile still on her face as she stared at the rings on her left hand. She couldn't help it; she skipped over and plopped down on the chaise seeing a few people on the beach below the house. She looked down at the rings again, ran one of her hands over the chaise, and her blue eyes circling around the master bathroom, it was all real. Not able to contain her excitement, she jumped up to find her husband and dog.

She stood in the breakfast nook leaning against the archway watching Ranger. He poured orange juice into two glasses; he was turning sausage links in a skillet, and then stirred something in a bowl focused on the task in front of him. She was enjoying watching him in the kitchen, but he was softly singing the words of 'When a Man Loves a Woman' along with the radio. Stephanie never would have associated the Bad Ass singing, but he was so she just leaned her head against the wall and listened.

"Babe," he stopped grinning at her.

"Not aware of your surroundings there, Ranger!"

"Why?" his eyebrow was teasing her, "I'm on my honeymoon."

"And a very nice one it is," Stephanie sauntered over in her shorts and tank kissing her husband. "Good Morning, Hubby."

"Morning, Babe."

She grabbed the juice glasses walking over to the dining room table. Ranger was right behind her with plates of pancakes and sausage links.

"Mmmmm, delicious. I think I'll keep you in the kitchen," Stephanie teased biting into her syrup covered pancake that Ranger ignored. He opted for a lot less on his.

The eyebrow was up smirking at her, "Only in the kitchen?"

She rolled her eyes at him. He was the Cuban Sex god and belonged in the bedroom always.

"Ranger, how long are we going to be here in our house?"

'Our house,' brought a 200 watt smile to his face. "As long was we want, Babe. One week, two weeks, I'm in no hurry to go back to Trenton. Why, Babe?" he asked seeing Stephanie's mouth make a little twitch.

She started to shake her head.

"Please, Babe, tell me what's going on?"

She sighed knowing she would have to explain why she wanted to go back to Trenton in a week. "Mary Lou and I were to start our sign language certification class. It's two nights a week for six weeks, but I guess I can cancel it."

"Babe, no! I want you to continue." Ranger saw the disappointment in her face. "We can come back to our house whenever we want. On the weekends to extend our honeymoon."

Stephanie perked up, "Really? I would hate to back out on Mary Lou. Before you showed up yesterday, I was going to give my notice at Rangeman. If I obtained my certification, I thought about applying to be an aide or teacher at the School for the Deaf."

His long, warm finger tipped up her chin, "Babe, if you want to do that, then do it. You don't need to work and if you don't want to work at Rangeman, that's OK, too! I want you to be happy, Stephanie Manoso."

"I like that," Stephanie said with a big grin on her face. She was thinking, "How about I cross that bridge when I become certified. Maybe, I could volunteer my hands. Sometimes, schools or companies need interpreters for functions so I stay current."

"What about teaching basic direction or movement signals to Rangeman? It would be a benefit on a stakeout or surveillance if the guys could communicate with each other if we can't speak."

"OK, I can do that," she agreed liking that idea.

Ranger kissed her palm, 'See, that was easy. Would you go somewhere with me today, Babe?"

Stephanie nodded. He didn't wait for her to question where.

"I want us to go to Newark so you can meet my parents. I meant my vow to you, Babe, which I keep myself open to you. It's not something I'm very good at, but I think you should see where I grew up and learn about who I was before I became a Bad Ass and a Cuban Sex god."

"You!" She threw her napkin at him. "Can Gozer come? He can't be by himself while we're gone. I bet Gozer would like a ride in the Porsche," Stephanie was talking to the puppy wagging his fluff next to her.

Resting his chin in his large hand on the table and his brows knitted together, "I guess. My Momma would never believe me unless she saw him for herself."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Babe," Ranger was holding Stephanie's left hand as they drove to Newark and as they got closer the more she fidgeted in the seat beside them playing with the hem of her blue sleeveless shirtdress.

"Ranger, what if your parent's don't like me? We're just showing up and 'Surprise'!"

Well, that was how it basically going to be. He wanted Stephanie to meet his parents before this, but he also didn't want to be bombarded like Mrs. Plum does to Stephanie about getting married. He knew his mother would love his 'Burg' girl.

"Forget it, Babe. We made it through it." He saw the change in her expression when they past the small market she was in during the incident with Scrog and kept rubbing her fingers with his thumb.

She looked sad. "That's when I realized I loved you. I loved Joe but it hit me how much you were to me."

"From the bad comes the good," bringing her hand to his lips kissing her ring finger as he pulled the Porsche into a side driveway next to a large white sided

house with black awnings over the windows. From the size, Stephanie estimated it had to be at least four bedrooms.

"My parents are probably in the back. My father likes to garden since he retired

from the city. He was an engineer for them. My mother likes to sew on the back porch when it's nice outside and to be with my father."

Gozer was sniffing the grass and bushes along the sidewalk.

Ranger shook his head when he peed on the holly bush, "Do you have to do that?" He opened the gate for Stephanie, the puppy, and him to step through. He caught sight of his father hoeing between the rows in his vegetable garden and the buzz of his mother's sewing machine.

"Momma," Ranger said loud enough over the noise and it stopped instantly when a woman with a round face turned toward his voice. Her eyes widened seeing Stephanie and a beige fluff ball with him.

"Carlos!" Mrs. Manoso was up coming to hug her son.

Mr. Manoso had laid down his garden tool walking over to the porch.

"Poppa," Ranger held out a hand to him. His father shook it and gave his muscular, youngest child a bear hug.

"Momma, Poppa, this is Stephanie," introducing his Babe adding, "my wife."

His mother was just shorter that Stephanie. "Miracles do happen, Aldo!" she threw her arms in the air and then wrapped them around Stephanie.

"Call me Drina," she told her new daughter-in-law.

Next, Stephanie found herself in a bear hug from Ranger's father, "Welcome to our family, Stephanie! I'm Aldo."

Both had a slight Spanish accent mixed with their New Jersey one.

"It's very nice to meet you. This is Gozer, our dog. Carlos bought him for me," Stephanie explained petting their Chow Chow.

"Carlos bought him?" His mother looked stunned. "Let me see your elbow, Son."

Ranger bent his right elbow up.

"Other one," Drina told him.

She inspected his left one. Wearing a faded green tank with khaki shorts, he arms were bare.

"It's Carlos, Aldo. There is the scar that is shaped like Cuba," Mrs. Manoso pointed to a curved scar just below the pointed bone as she explained. "Carlos was riding his bicycle a little fast after the training wheels where removed. He hit a hole and flew over the handle bars. There was a shard of glass on the pavement that cut him. Luckily, the doctor who lived down the street was home for lunch and was able to stitch the cut."

"You were a dare devil," Stephanie punched his arm.

"Babe."

Drina took Stephanie's hand leading her over to the overstuffed wicker chairs under the patio roof, "Come in. Can I get you something to drink? Lemonade, ice tea, or a beer. I know you want the alcohol, Carlos."

"Ice tea, please, Drina. Can I help you?" Stephanie asked getting up from her chair.

Opening the back door she told Stephanie, "No. Sit there."

"What kind of dog is that?" Aldo was watching Gozer run around in the grass nosing the flowers and a few bushes. There was a wire fence to prevent him from tramping any vegetable plants.

"Gozer is a Chow Chow. I thought it would be the perfect Rangeman dog because the breed has a black tongue and a good apartment dog." Mentioning an apartment, Stephanie turned to Ranger, "What am I going to do with my apartment?"

"Don't you have some time left on your lease, Babe?"

"Yes," nodding because she had about five months left.

Ranger chuckled, "How about as a wedding present to your father, I pay the remaining months and you offer it to your Grandmother? She'd be amongst the geriatric set."

"Daddy would love you because he would have his bathroom back. My Grandma Mazur lives with my parents and drives my father crazy most of the time on purpose, I think," Stephanie explained about her precious one-of-a-kind Grandma.

"So, Carlos," his mother had a tray of ice tea glasses, beer, and homemade lemon cookies, "when did you get married?"

"Yesterday in Point Pleasant," Ranger said handing his mother the digital camera with pictures from their wedding and house. "I didn't want my Babe to get away."

Drina Manoso was looking at the photographs, "Oh, how lovely," holding the camera up for her husband to see.

"Nice house, Son."

"It was a new construction being built. The real estate agent told me the couple building it was divorcing rather suddenly, so I bought it and had it finished for my Babe and me. Stephanie loves Point Pleasant."

Stephanie looked stunned, "No one has every lived in the house, Ranger?"

"No. Last night was the first night I slept there. I wouldn't without you. This was actually my break while I was working on this last job. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"It is," she blew her new husband a kiss.

Stephanie and Ranger spent a relaxing afternoon with his parents. Drina got out family albums after lunch showing her Carlos growing up. The intimidating eyes he gave his mother had no effect on her and, in fact, she gave them right back.

"Thank you, Drina," Stephanie had a couple of photo albums in her arms and Ranger's high school yearbook to go through. She laid them with a blue and white pieced lap quilt she had made having Stephanie pick one from the ones she had completed for a homeless shelter in Newark for the winter.

"Welcome to our family," both Aldo and Drina hugged and kissed her before she slipped into the Porsche. Gozer curled up on the backseat. He was worn out from chasing butterflies and running in the yard chasing a ball Aldo tossed.

Ranger kissed his mother's cheek. "You did good, Carlos," she told her youngest child before he got behind the wheel of his sports car ready to drive back to their honeymoon hideaway.

Cruising on the highway back to Point Pleasant, Stephanie brushed her fingers on Ranger's smooth cheek, "Thank you for this, Ranger. I enjoyed meeting your parents and learning about the little boy who grew up to be my protector, my Bad Ass, and my husband."

His hand moved her to his lips, "I want you to know me and that includes where I came from, Babe."

"Oh, I just love what I know now and have the rest of our lives to learn all about you."

"That you do in our long and very, very happy someday, Mrs. Manoso."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Someday Let Go _**

**_Chapter 14_**

Ranger had to chuckle Stephanie's mother didn't take their marriage well, but Frank and her Grandma made up for it in their happiness. He helped his Mother-in-Law back her bags. The Man in Black still felt the massive bear hug Stephanie's father gave him. Part was over their surprise wedding but most of it was for getting that crazy old lady out of his house. He actually caused Ranger's feet to break contact with the carpeting.

Gozer gets lots of treats and toys from his new Grandpa and Great-Grandma in Trenton and is doubly spoiled in Newark. Edna showed the Chow Chow off at the 'Cut n Curl' one day and their puppy came home with his hair slicked into a Mohawk and braids.

If Edna Mazur liked living in Stephanie's old apartment, when the lease was up, Ranger offered to pay rent as long as she wanted to live there with the stipulation of 'no firearms'. She turned over her pistol, but was keeping the stun gun and the pepper spray for protection. Stephanie had to take her Grandma on a shopping spree to Victoria's Secrets for sexy stuff to get lucky in her new 'love shack' before she moved into it. Between Stephanie, Lula, and Edna, the stock was quite depleted on that shopping trip.

She didn't want another wedding; Stephanie thought the one in Point Pleasant was perfect for them. They did have a reception party at Rossini's which Ranger's family attended along with Frank, Grandma Mazur, Mary Lou and her family, Connie, and Rangeman. Stephanie's sister, Valerie, her husband, and nieces offered their congratulations, ate the food, and left suddenly when Valerie began what they thought were labor pains since she was over eight months pregnant, but it turned out to be indigestion from all the shrimp and scallops she ate. When she realized she would be sitting alone at home, Ellen Plum's tune changed. She baked Stephanie a pineapple upside down cake as a peace offering, so Stephanie did permit her to attend the dinner as long as she was nice and did not mention Joe Morelli, who she was never going to marry.

They spent almost every contented weekend in their house at Point Pleasant with Gozer. Stephanie's parents, Grandma Mazur, Tank and Lula, and also Ranger's parents had been to the house. They had to watch Grandma Mazur so she left her bikini top on and didn't parade topless of the beach. His best friend was caught off guard, first by their wedding and second, he had no idea Ranger bought a beach house. Ranger had to tell Ella so his housekeeper could have Stephanie's chaise lounge delivered when she found the right one.

He was so proud when along with Frank, Grandma Mazur, Lenny, and the three boys attended the small ceremony at the Trenton School of the Deaf for Stephanie and Mary Lou to receive their certificates at the completion of their sign language class along with three other students. He never told Stephanie, but Ranger had contacted the school and made arrangements for Pino's to cater a pizza party and Tasty Pastry delivered cookie trays for after the graduation.

So here he sat a few days before Christmas in a school auditorium, two of the Stankovic boys were in their Christmas school program. Mary Lou was on one side of the stage and Stephanie on the other signing the entire play. Lenny's niece and the children from the School of Deaf were invited to the evening and would be up on stage when everyone sang 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' at the end using their sign language to interpret the song. Watching his wife, he couldn't hide the smile on his face. He was so full of pride, but he was also floating on a cloud nine. Earlier in the day, Ranger and Stephanie heard for the heartbeat of their baby due in early summer.

The big Christmas tree they decorated at 'Someday' was waiting for Ranger, Stephanie, and Gozer when they arrived on Christmas day after dinner with his family. Christmas Eve was being spent at the Plum's. Beside the tree was a rocking chair Ranger bought for Stephanie. It would go in one of the bedrooms which would be converted into a nursery there. Walter Fry and Amelia along with Mary Lou and Lenny were spending New Year's Eve with Stephanie and Ranger in Point Pleasant. She and her deaf friend stayed in touch and Stephanie was so excited to be seeing her again. Chef Paulson would be catering the intimate party for the six of them on New Year's Eve, which was another surprise for his Babe. The last one was the General and Amelia were bringing with them Gozer's sister Emily. The family which adopted her from the shelter couldn't keep her because the children were allergic to the dog so they would have a pair of Chow Chows. One fawn colored and the other reddish brown. Every time Ranger drove up to their house, he never knew how perfect someday could be for them.

P.S………..

On their first wedding anniversary Carlos and Stephanie welcomed Ethan Thomas Manoso into their family. And, they did live happily ever after in their 'SOMEDAY'.

_**The End**_

**_Thank you for all your kind words. Lee Anne_**


End file.
